The Anti-Quirk: KI (Overhaul In Progress)
by NarutoxYugao
Summary: Pride, an aspect of the Midoriya family Inko had secretly done everything she could to keep it from sinking its claws into her only child and with it, the family history that she had long turned her back on. However, how does one change to our story lead to the undoing of all of Inko's hard work, and the rebirth of a Quirk users greatest weakness. Avengers & DBZ crossover.
1. stirring

_Had to repost this story as it was marked as a crossover. In turn, making it harder to find as it didn't show up in the general search, even when using the character filters. Which, was casing my reader bais, for this story, to be extremely limited._

* * *

 _I know, I know, I said the next storyline I put out would be a Fairy Tail storyline. However, I have been following My Hero Academia for a while now and have just started to get into the Fanfictions for the story. Which, are addicting as hell. So given that this story has been all but trying to claw its way out of my head for some time now, with me drawing inspiration from the Omake of the third chapter of Class A Civil War to help me get the last pieces I needed to flush out the storyline that had been a mess of knots in my head. Thus we now have this new story instead of what I had promised._

 _Now on with the story and please remember to review if you want more chapter sooner as reviews help to motivate me to write faster._

 **Chapter 1**

"Why are you being so mean? You're making him cry Kacchan, if you keep on hurting him, uh, I'll, uh, I'll stop you myself!" Stated a young Izuku Midoriya, wearing a faded teal t-shirt, dark green shorts and red high tops with black laces, declared as he took up a fighting stance. As Izuku protectively stood in front of another boy of the same age that wore a yellow polo shirt, red shorts, and dark purple hair.

Thus, leaving the spiky ash blonde boy, to initially look a little shocked when he started talking, only for his expression changed to a menacing smirk with closed eyes as he recovered.

"You want to pretend to be a hero," Replied the spiky ash blonde hair, who was wearing a dark blue shirt with red shorts and black shoes, before he slammed his fist into his open palm as a small explosion happened. "You don't stand a chance without a Quirk, Deku," The ash blonde boy said before he and his two lackeys charged Izuku while their Quirks, fully intending to pummel him.

At first, it seemed as though the three boys were going to get their way with them each having already beginning Izuku's beat down with one hit each so far. However, before any of them could continue to hurt the young green haired boy, they were all flung away from him by an invisible force.

"What do you think you're doing to Izuku?!" A young female voice yelled.

Looking at his savior, Izuku could only see the outline of a young girl with hair down to the middle of her back and was wearing a dress. Beyond that, Izuku couldn't see any other identifying feature of the girl due to her entire body seemingly being wrapped in shadows.

* * *

"Izuku, promise me that you won't try to be a hero until you get your Quirk. Promise me that you won't try to be a Hero until your Quirk awakens, please Izuku," Midoriya heard the same female voice say, though she was still wrapped in shadows despite them now sitting together on a bench in the park and her treating Izuku's cuts with the medical supplies from her small purse. Also allowing for him to note how she was quite a bit taller than him.

"But the doctors said I can't get a Quirk," Izuku said with tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Then that just means you just going to get a Quirk unlike anything the world has ever seen before," the young girl said cheerfully before her mood seemed to drop. "Izuku, I need you to promise me what I asked you before and that we will always be best of friends," The girl said in an all but pleading voice.

"Ok, I promise, but why are you so upset?" Izuku ended up asking, only for the girl to jump off the bench and runoff.

* * *

Opening his eyes again, Izuku saw that he had been distracted by the memory of the only person to have ever believed that he could be a hero despite having been deemed Quirkless as he searched for his latest Hero Notes after having his one-time friend and his lackeys attempt to crush his dream yet again.

 _'I wonder where she is right now, given her powerful Quirk, she was probably accepted into a really good hero school. Though we did promise to go to UA and become heroes together once my Quirk awakens. So, she may be there provided that her family either moved back or let her move back here to attend UA.'_ Izuku continued to think, as he desperately clutched to the memory of the ONLY person to have believed in his dream.

However, as he walked around the back of the school building, Izuku was shocked to see a man that looked to be somewhere in his thirties, standing in front of the school pond with his Hero Notes in hand. Upon taking a closer look, Izuku couldn't help but notice the man's suit that, Izuku was sure, cost more than the combined total of his family's monthly bills put together and then some. The man had black hair with a few streaks of gray on the sides that fit surprisingly well with his appearance. The sides of his Hair were combed back and the top of his hair was combed forward with the short ends of his hair having been curved up as to not have them laying against his forehead. Over his eyes, despite it being around late afternoon, the man had a pair of extremely expensive looking and dark aviator style sunglasses. Lastly, the man had a neatly trimmed anchor goatee.

Getting over his shock, Izuku approached the man, causing the said man to close the notebook and turn to face Izuku upon noticing his presence.

"Izuku Midoriya?" the man questioned when he saw Izuku nervously looking at him with the familiar look of a fan.

The young man nervously looked at the book in his hand and then back to him before moving his head up and down. Thus, succeeding in giving the man an answer.

"Do you know who I am?" Said man question to confirm if the boy was truly whom he said he was as, should the book in the man's hand be any indication, the real Izuku Midoriya would know who he was in great detail.

"Tony Stark, better known as the hero Iron Man. One of America's top ten heroes, quirk: reactor, one of the founding members of the currently largest Hero teams in the world, The Avengers. A team that was deemed to be officially formed after having driven off an alien attack. You were thought to have a useless mutation-type Quirk that allowed you to replenish your bodies energy without having to sleep but you made suits of armor that could be powered by your quirk and allow you to become a hero." Izuku said with an awed tone.

"Well, got to say I expected someone with a bigger cranium." The now identified Tony Stark muttered to himself in a stupified tone. "So, what's your quirk?"

"W...What?" Came Izuku's baffled response due to him being used to people writing him off a quirkless from the get-go when he saw his appearance.

"Super Intelligence," Tony asked as he eyed Izuku to try to find some sign of a seemingly nonexistent quirk.

"Nah, you don't look the type, not condescending," Tony said as he dismissed the guess before Izuku could respond.

"Hyper Sense?" Tony said, taking yet another crack at guessing the boy's quirk.

"Nah, not rigged like the rest of them, though you're definitely nervous enough to fit the bill," The billionaire said, as he once more dismissed his guess before Izuku could answer.

"Some sort of observational Quirk then, you got the build for it," Tony said before glyph-like symbols lit up on his sunglasses. "Nope, you don't have the special irises for that. All right kid, I'm stomped, what's your secret."

"Um, I-I'm Quirkless" Izuku forced out with a little stuttering as possible. A feat to be sure as he was currently in the presence of his second most favored hero.

"Quirkless?" Tony said with disbelief pouring from his words, causing Izuku to be taken back by just how casual his second most favored hero was being.

"T-that's right," Izuku answered.

"Then why would you make twelve of these things and be halfway done with a thirteenth one?" The dark haired man asked

"Hobby?" Izuku said with such a hesitant and nervous tone that it came out more like a question than it had a statement, that he had intended.

"You're telling me that, your Hobby is to write about Heroes, Deconstruct their Quirks? Then, reveal their Habits, Tricks, Improvements, before capping it all off with hypothesizing both their Strengths and Weaknesses?" Tony said as he took off his sunglasses and taped the front of the Notebook with them. Ending his inquiry with a rather serious gaze.

"Yes?" Izuku said with his statement once more sounding like a question as he felt heat concentrating around his checks and breaking eye contact due to his embarrassment.

"Hu, I'm gonna hold on to this for a bit, if you don't mind, got a phone kid?" Iron Man said with Izuku quickly handing over his phone.

The hero then tapped on the keys of the flip-phone for a minute or two before handing it back, turning around, and walking away as he waved the Notebook over his head

"See you around," Tony stated before he walked around the building and out of sight, pulling out his phone as he did so.

Looking at his phone, Izuku was shocked to see that he now had Iron Man's number. However, he was quickly brought out of his thoughts by what sounded like a rocket taking off.

* * *

Izuku was mindlessly walking through Tatooin Shopping District. Earlier, Izuku felt like he was on cloud nine over having meat his top two favorite heroes, only to have one of the heroes give a rather confusing departure. Then he had his second time of meeting a Pro Hero. Yet it wasn't any Pro hero, it was his all-time favorite Pro Hero, none other than All Might himself. Who, wasted no time in shattering his dream of ever becoming a hero without a quirk. Yet Izuku was quickly brought out of his zombie-like movements by a blast of wind and the sound of a massive explosion.

"AAAAAAAAAH, YOU PICKED THE WRONG GUY TO MESS WITH! I'M GONNA SEND YOU BACK TO WHATEVER SEWER YOU CRAWLED OUT _OF_! LET ME _GO_!" Izuku heard a voice rage, causing his eyes to widen as he hesitantly turned his attention to the fight. Which, allowed the young boy to catch a glimpse of the Villain, that had him captured just moments beforehand, through the gaps in the crowd. As well as permitting him to briefly see the new victim that had been caught, his one-time childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugou.

'No way, Kacchan?!' Izuku mentally questioned before he found himself barreling through the crowd and towards his trapped classmate. Panicking as he did so due to him not knowing why he was doing it nor how to stop his body from moving on its own.

Yet, even with him having seemingly lost control over his own body, it still just felt… right. It felt as though the situation he found himself in was as normal to him as breathing. No, it was more than that. Facing insurmountable odds, facing a seemingly unbeatable opponent, it made him feel as though someone had just injected raw adrenaline into his blood, and his entire being was craving more, far, Far, FAR, **FAR MORE**.

It was almost as though this instant, this situation, had been what he was bred for. For something that what he just Had to do, no, something that he Needed to do.

That's right, he Needed to do this, he Needed to rush into danger, he Needed to follow his senses, he Needed to cave to the one impulse that all of his senses were screaming for, he Needed to move. He. Needed. To. FIGHT!

As Izuku neared the villain, his mind instantly remembered page 25 of his most recent Hero Notebook. Thus, leading Izuku to pull his backpack off of his shoulders and sling it at the Villain. Allowing the contents of the bag to spill out and hit the Sludge monster with the corner of one of Izuku's notebooks hitting the monster in the eye. Forcing the Villain to release Bakugou enough that the boy was given time to regain his breath as Midoriya reached him and began to try to dig his classmate out of the sludge-like body.

"What the hell, why are you here?" Bakugou questioned before the villain regained their grip on the young boy, keeping him from being able to speak once more.

"I don't know, my legs, they just started, moving," Midoriya said as he frantically dug at the villain's body.

"Kacchan, I couldn't just stand there and watch you die," continued the young, green haired, teen as tears slowly streaming from his eyes.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Bakugou yelled into the Villain's body upon hearing the words of his one-time childhood friend.

"Just a little bit longer, kid, AND I'M DONE PLAYING WITH YOU," the Villain replied before turning his attention back to Izuku as he raised his arm to attack.

"SAVE THE BOY, THIS THING WILL KILL HIM!" Exclaimed the hero Death Arms as he and the heroes Backdraft, Kamui Woods, Slugger and to other heroes rushed towards Izuku.

Seeing the Villain preparing for an attack, Izuku slightly jumped back and pulled out a pair of wireless headphones that he rammed into his ears before he also pulled out an iPod, hit play, and threw it back into his pocket.

Izuku was well aware that this fight could very well be his end, and felt that if he was going to die then he wanted to go out fight as he listened to her song. The song that had been the sole thing to help him keep a death grip on his memory of the three promises he had made to his true childhood and first friend.

* * *

 **Start Lightning by Fireflight**

With the song that had gotten him through all of his darkest times ringing in his ears, Izuku rolled to the right of the Villain's attack.

The moment the Villain's hand it the ground, Bakugou activated his Quirk and caused an explosion, unknowingly giving Izuku the cover he needed to force the Villain's hand.

Charging around the Villain, Izuku leaped above the sludge man with a stunning display of acrobatics. Allowing Izuku to be face to face with his opponent as he twisted and flipped his body. Once he was parallel with his target, Izuku shot his fist forward and slugged the Villain right in the eye. Thus, making the lawbreaker open his mouth to scream.

 _'So I was right, only his exterior is sludge.'_ Izuku instantly analyzed thank to his years of studying Heroes.

Not wasting any time upon learning what he had needed to confirm his plan, Izuku shot out his other hand to grab onto the teeth that ran along the roof of the Villain's mouth. Additionally, having gotten his grip, Izuku flipped his body into the Villain's mouth feet first as he used his free hand to grab hold of the teeth that lined the Villain's jaw. Which, allowed Izuku to keep the Villain's jaw forced open as he repeatedly curled his legs up against his torso before thrusting them forward and slamming them into the back of the Villain's through.

With each of Izuku's strikes, the sludge man lost more and more of his grip on Bakugou, stumbling back as he did so. Upon releasing Bakugou, the said boy fell to his hands and knees coughing with a look of horror on his face as Izuku continued to force the Villain back.

Once he felt the Villain had been pushed back far enough, Izuku wrenched the man's jaw open more before flipping out of his and onto the ground. Yet before Izuku could retreat, The sludge man swung his hand forward, intent on killing the boy before him.

"DAMN YOU," the Villain raged as Izuku braced for his death with a sad smile on his face.

 _'Looks like I won't be able to keep my promises to **her** ,'_ Izuku thought as he waited for the hit.

However, before the Villain could make contact with Izuku, a gust of wind forced everyone to close their eyes. When those gathered opened their eyes once more, they were stunned to see All Might blocking the Villain.

"I really am pathetic," the Number One Hero began. "I told you the traits that make a great champion, but I see now that I wasn't living up to my own ideals!" The number one said as he publicly scolded himself.

Breaking free from the Villain as he spoke, All Might got into the stance he needed to finish of the lawbreaker and finish his apology.

"Pros are always risking their lives, THAT'S THE TRUE TEST OF A HERO!" Exclaimed the blond man as he had blood spraying from his mouth.

"DAMN YOU ALL MIGHT!" Yelled the Villain as he prepared a much stronger attack.

"DETROIT SMASH!" All Might yelled as he grabbed Izuku's arm to keep the boy from being sent flying and threw his fist forward. Both scattering the Villain's body and knocking the sludge man out as well as causing a massive, yet localized, tornado that changed the barometric pressure enough to make it start to rain. Thus, allowing for any fires or hotspots, that hadn't been taken care of by the massive vacuum, to be dealt with by the rainwater.

 **End song**

* * *

When the cleanup began, All Might had instantly been swarmed by the press, Slugger, and another hero began to praise Bakugou for his bravery and strong Quirk.

Izuku, on the other hand, was being scolded by Death Arms and Kamui Woods.

"You moron, do you have a death wish?" Kamui Woods questioned as he scolded Midoriya.

"There was absolutely no reason to put yourself in danger like that." Death Arms stated before Midoriya could respond to Kamui Woods.

However, listening to the Heroes yell at him caused a feeling to burst to life inside of Midoriya. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He had been certain in his course of action when he was fighting, and he had several other plans for how to fight the Villain if his first one wouldn't work. Regardless of if he didn't know what had caused him to react how he had at the start. Yet here were these Heroes, questioning HIM, when they were so caught up with their Quirks that they weren't even TRYING to think of alternatives to save Bakugou.

As these thoughts, continued to float around in his head, the strange feeling the Midoriya was experiencing began to churn faster and faster. Growing ever stronger by the passing second until he did something rather unlike himself.

"SHUT UP!" Midoriya yelled as he stood up with a crossed expression, causing not only the Pros to be surprised, due to the Izuku seeming to be rather shy, but also garnered the attention of the other Heroes on the scene as well as the press. "You all stand here and are chastise me for doing what you all couldn't because you were too concerned about not have the right Quirk! Quirks are nothing more than another muscle in our body, yet unless you have the right Quirk, you just stand by and try to hold off Villains while more people get hurt or die! Well, guess what, you all just got showed up by someone that doesn't even have a Quirk, deal with it! I know the laws, and I haven't done anything wrong besides saving someone when you all were too concerned about having the right Quirk to do what needed to be done! Meanwhile, you stand here and are praising the one that was making your job harder by continually using his Quirk despite him seeing that it wasn't doing anything to help his situation!" Izuku yelled before he grabbed his bag and began to walk off.

Izuku wasn't sure why he had lashed out like that, hell, he thought he would die of extreme embarrassment he was hiding under his a mask of rage. However, hearing the heroes praise Bakugou, yet scold him when he had done more than all of them, bar All Might, caused Izuku to experience a feeling that he never had and couldn't understand. Which, had led to him finally snapping before storming off. However, he didn't get far before his timid nature reemerged and he all but had a mental breakdown over telling off Two Heroes.

* * *

As Izuku was walking home, he had been stopped by both Bakugou and then shortly thereafter, All Might. With latter of the two not only explained how he had made them revise their situation but even offered him their Quirk.

Standing there, hearing what All Might had said and was now offering, Izuku knew he should be elated, hell, he was sure he normally would have ended up a sobbing mess. Yet, as he heard All Might speak, all Izuku could think of was how mercilessly the man before him had shattered his dreams despite him having practically spelled out all of the sufferings that he had experienced in his life, simply because he was Quirkless. It was like All Might didn't give a shit that he had all but been told that the sliver of hope, that the teen before him had for his dream, was the only thing keeping the youth going. Hell, Midoriya had even considered simply jumping off the building to end it all, just like Bakugou had said to.

So, to now hear the very same man simply treat him as though he would just continue to act like a mindless fanboy and accept whatever the man said as all but gospel, caused Izuku to once more experience the feeling that he had when the heroes were senselessly scolding him. With that in mind, Izuku's eyes dangerously narrowed.

"Go to hell, I practically told you that the hope of achieving my dream was the only thing I had to keep me from just saying fuck it and killing myself. I was even considering doing just that after you left. Yet did you care? No, you only care now because you see that I'm the type of person you want to wield your quirk when you're gone. Well fuck you, I saved someone without a quirk and that made me realized something. I don't need a Quirk, I can be a hero without one no matter what you or anyone else has to say about it. Which, is exactly what I am going to do." Izuku said before he brushed past the skeleton of a man who was now wide-eyed and frozen in place from shock.

After having left All Might behind him, Izuku once more lost that strange feeling only to end up close to yet another mental breakdown over telling off All Might. Just what the hell was going on with him, it was like the moment that feeling emerged, he lost all his mental filters.

"I really needed to talk with his mom about this in the morning," Izuku mumbled to himself as he sleepily rubbed his eyes.

 **That is it for this chapter, please remember to review.**


	2. First Step

_Had to repost this story as it was marked as a crossover. In turn, making it harder to find as it didn't show up in the general search, even when using the character filters. Which, was casing my reader bais, for this story, to be extremely limited._

* * *

 _Hello my faithful and hopefully new readers, I am back with another chapter of my MHA/DB series/Avengers crossover. Now I have gone over this chapter with a fine tooth comb, well, as much of a fine tooth comb as I can get, for spelling, grammar, and punctuation mistakes. I have done the same for the last chapter and have even made a few subtle alterations to the last chapter as well that will play into this chapter. Nothing manager, just small detail, and dialog. Also, I apologize now if I screw up too much on the Marvel, or Izuku's personalities as this is my first time writing Marvel characters and writing a story that has a primarily shy and awkward main character. However, I will still be doing my best so please, no flames. On a side note,_ If anyone would like to make a reading of any of my works, please just PM me. _Now on to the Review Response fore last chapter._

A Fan chapter 1. Aug 21: This the first review? Awesome. Anyways the girl was Nejire, right? I always thought they would be a perfect ship because honestly right after the sports festival she should've stormed directly up to him (Curiosity why else?) and demanded what his quirk is due to every use of it his bones shatter. Sadly I don't think the author had her character setup then because that is exactly what would happen(considering her personality and all). **_~~~ Yes, the main Heroin of this story will be Nejire. Also, I have to agree with you about their shipping. Originally, I didn't really have a preference about who was shipped with Izuku, so long as they were a female character, but then I stumbled on the Izujire shipping and loved it. Additionally, I felt they would make a good pair when Nejire was introduced in the Manga. Plus I agree About how Nejire would have reacted to Izuku during the sports festival and that it only didn't happen because the author probably didn't have Nejire's character set up yet._**

Karlos1234ify chapter 1. Aug 21: This is interesting. Does Izuku have the Hulk's anger? _ **~~~ Glad you are liking it and hope you will continue to do so. As for your question, in a way, you could say Izuku does and doesn't have the Hulk's anger. My answer will become clearer as the story progresses.**_

Guest chapter 1. Aug 21: Hilarious now you got me curious. _**~~~ Happy to hear that, I hope to keep your interest in this story.**_

bladetri chapter 1. Aug 26: like XD **_~~~ Happy you do XD_**

HenryHPS chapter 1. Aug 30: Hello there! I've got to say... When you told me that you were writing an Izujire story I was not expecting a crossover with The Avengers! Not that it is a bad thing, it just caught me off guard... But, overall, its a really good story! Well written, nice plot and THE AVENGERS! Congrats, you got yourself a loyal follower! Now I just want to know what you're going to do since Izuku didn't inherit One for All... ** _~~~ Glad to see that I was able to surprise you and that you were willing to look at my story as yours is part of what inspired and drove me to put this one out. Also, am happy to hear you will now be following my work, and hope you like where I will be taking this story._**

 _Now then, on with the story and please remember to review as It helps to motivate me to put out more chapters sooner._

 **Chapter 2**

Upon waking up the next day, Izuku had a spot of sunlight streaming into his room and directly into his face. Groning, Izuku, looked at his clock and saw that he still had twenty minutes before he had to get up and get ready for another day in the hellhole that was his middle school. A rather unpleasant thought for Izuku due to a few facts. First, was that school was practically a living hell for him. Then, you had that he would have to attend that hell with only having slept for a grand total of half an hour. Which, had been spread throughout the entire night, despite his fatigue, thanks to the sharp pain he was feeling around his lower back to upper butt area of his body.

Deciding to be lazy for once, and not really giving a shit due to his exhaustion, Izuku went to roll onto his other side in a desperate attempt for sleep. However, as he rolled onto his back, Izuku found himself literally leaping out of bed due to the excruciating pain he had felt radiate throughout his body. Yet the odd part was that Izuku couldn't identify where the pain had originated from in his body.

Temporarily casting the thought aside, Izuku walked out of his room and into the bathroom, He then froze when he saw his reflection via the bathroom mirror. As floating behind him, to a rhythm that not even he knew, was what looked like a monkey tail. Once the Reality of the situation had sunk in, Izuku not only accepted that he now had a tail but that it was a highly sensitive monkey tail. If the throbbing he could feel from when he unknowingly pinched it was anything to go by now that his brain was taking into account his new appendage and it's part of his nervous system.

Focusing on bringing the tail in front of him, Izuku watched as the tail stopped aimlessly swaying and promptly wrapped around the side of his body to be in front of him. Izuku then carefully moved his hand to feel the throbbing area of the dark green, borderlining black when not in the right light, furred monkey tail. However, Izuku winced in pain as his finger touched where he had unknowingly folded his tail in on itself and pinched it together with his weight.

"Izuku! Come here, we have a gest." The green haired boy heard his mother call from the front door.

"I'll… I'll be right there!" Izuku shouted back as he quickly took off his pajama bottoms and underwear before using the scissors that were kept in the bathroom to carefully cut a small hole in both his pajama bottoms and undergarments for his new tail. Once done, Izuku, threw his clothes back on and walked out of the bathroom. Izuku had thought about getting changed but concluded that it was still early enough that anyone who had stopped by would understand that he had just woke up.

' _It's not like we are being visited by Iron Man or something.'_ Izuku thought to himself only to freeze in his tracks at the sight of Tony Stark standing just inside of the doorway to their home.

When the mother and Hero saw Izuku, their reactions couldn't have been more different.

Tony smirked and waved to the young man.

"Hey there, finally got you Quirk hu?" Iron Man said, happy for the boy before him as he had done a little digging and found that the boy had suffered a great deal due to him having been deemed Quirkless. So the man was happy that could no longer be the case.

Inko, on the other hand, had frozen with a look of horror on her face before she dropped to her knees and began sobbing tears of sorrow into her hand. However, Inko quickly recovered enough that she now had an iron grip on Izuku's shoulders.

"Izuku Bardock Midoriya, did you look at the last full moon," Inko demanded in a surprisingly stern, and quite frankly, pissed tone. Something that was rather unusual for the fretting mother.

"H… How are you here," Izuku question, his shock having kept him from registering what his mother said or the danger that doing so could put himself in.

"Tracked your phone, though we can talk about that later." Iron Man said as he gestured to Inko, hoping to help the boy save himself from his enraged mother.

Upon seeing his mothers anger, Izuku quickly realized what she had more than likely thought he had done due to how often she would stress for him not to look at the full moon.

"What, no, I would never do that, you said looking at the full moon was dangerous for me and that you would explain why when I turned eighteen or got a girlfriend," Izuku said, trying to placate his mother's rattled state, unknowingly making thing far worse.

Upon hearing her son's answer, Inko dropped down onto her knees once more.

"Then why, why do you have _that_ Tail. The doctors assured me that _those_ genes were recessive and would never affect you." Inko mumbled to herself, shocking both males with her.

"Ma'am, what exactly is going on with your son. I understand that there may have been family secrets you were hiding from him to protect him, but that time is gone. Your son Needs to know what you do." Tony said in a serious tone, both due to him wanting to know why her son having a tail affected the woman so much and wanting to ensure the boy's safety.

Nodding, Inko led the two into the living room where she quickly made a call to Izuku's school to let them know he wouldn't be there today. Once done, the mother took a set and let out a regretful sigh before she began.

"Izuku, the reason why I have always told you not to look at the moon is due to our family, from my side, isn't exactly human anymore. At one time, we were, but that changed during a time long before Quirks started appearing. You see, the aliens that attacked in America, or even Thor himself, are not the only beings out there. Nor are they anywhere near the most powerful. As there are races that can destroy entire planets without so much a breaking a sweat." Inko explained, much to the shock of the other two, yet they were still woefully unprepared for just how shocked they would be by the end.

"The Saiyan race was one such race, appearance wise, Saiyans look like humans with the exception of a monkey tail and one of two set hairstyles. Ho, and they didn't look any older than their twenties until around eighty years old. However, they were but one race that survived a tyrannical, interplanetary emperor. It was also that emperor who brought about the near eradication of the entire Saiyan race besides that of a handful of them. Soon, two of the five surviving members made Earth their new home. Of course, to one of them, the Earth was the only home he had ever known due to having been sent here as an infant. The two even had families of their own that were eventually joined into one by the marriage of the youngest children of the two families." Inko said, pausing long enough for the two to let the information settle into their minds.

"Over time, the Saiyan genes were purged from our bloodline. However, that didn't stop the Saiyan DNA from permanently altering our family's human genes. So, even with our bloodline being human once more, we are equivalently homegrown aliens as our mutated genes are still passed on and continually mutate the new DNA that is brought into our family with every generation. Yet with those altered genes, come the side effects of the Saiyan genetics. For those of our family who have the altered genes as their more dominant genome, looking at the full moon will send them into a blind rage, destroying anything around them and attacking anyone near them. You had this happen once when you were still a toddler. Which, caused me to take you to the doctors to find out if you had those dominant traits. Of course, that is only for those of our family that doesn't end up with a monkey tail. As those that do suffer the complete set of the side effects. A lust for battle, even if it could mean their death. Growing stronger from every betting they take. When they get strong enough, transformations that eclipse the power they hold in their base forms. Having a natural affinity for learning how to use KI, an energy that every living thing has and can use with training, like that of a weapon. Then there is the rage, the mind-numbing, bloodlust inducing rage that makes them lose all sense of reason and drives them even further in their want for battle. Lastly, there's the Oozaru form. The Oozaru form is that of an Ape the size of skyscrapers. It's a mindless state that is brought on by the Flux waves in the reflected light of the sun off of the moon. Those same Flux waves cause the tailless members of our family to enter a mindless rage, but without the tail, the change can't happen." Inko regretfully finished the word for word explanation that she had been given, leaving the two before her baffled by what they just learned.

In layman's terms, they had just found out that the Midoriya bloodline from Izuku on were all going to be superhuman beings.

Sighing, Tony broke the silence that had engulfed the three of them.

"Not to be the bearer of even more heavy news, but you need to see this." The man said as he pulled out his phone and projected several Newspapers. All of which, had one main thing in common, they were all about Izuku's blow up.

Heroes get a reality check from Quirkless boy, Quirkless boy does Pro Heroes' job for them, Heroes left helplessly to watch Quirkless boy do their job for them, Heroes blinded by their own power, Heroes powerless to save victim as Quirkless boy acts, were all the titles that Izuku read before Tony switched the projection to a tv news station. Once he felt that the reality of the situation had hit, Tony turned off the projection and addressed Izuku.

"For better or worse, your outburst has opened the public's eyes to one of the biggest problems most Pro Heroes have, and the effects are spreading. Your little blow up is already international news. People are starting to question if they should continue to trust us Pros when so many of us have let innocent die because the Hero on the scene didn't have the right Quirk. Not only that, but it's affecting the Pro Hero circles as well, Heroes are putting more thought into their actions, being more mindful of how they act in public, even asking their perspective governments to develop courses to help them, and heroes in training, learn how to fight those that make their quirks useless." Tony said as he looked into Izuku's blown out eyeballs.

"Of course, the news I bring isn't all bad. Remember the notebook you let me borrow?" The billionaire questioned, getting a nod from Izuku. "Good, because I sent emailed copies to the rest of the Avengers and had a meeting with them. It was agreed that letting such potential go to waste simply isn't an option, especially when you clearly have the desire to do good. So, we want you to come to the U.S. and let us train you for the next ten months. Quirkless Heroes may be unheard of here in Japan, but they aren't in the States. We're just better at hiding it. Also, after your done training, we'll enroll you into Avengers Academy, the U.S. version of UA." Tony stated as he continued to talk. Even going so far as to pull out the mini Arc Reactor from his chest to demonstrate his point. Once done, he waited for reality to hit, only to be stunned by an instant response.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept that. I made a few promises to someone important to me, and I can't keep them if I can't go to UA," Izuku said with his head bowed, not wishing to offend the man before him. Only to hear laughing.

"Haha… well, I don't see that being a problem, once we've finished your training, we'll ship you back here with our recommendations in hand. Then you'll be sure to get in, of course, we won't do so unless you work for it. Might even send a few transfers back with you, sound good?" Tony said with a smile as Izuku started crying and his mother began fretting at him about ensuring her son was safe and that the young man keeps up on his schooling while he was gone.

' _Well, I can take that as a yes if ever there was one.'_ Tony thought to himself.

After the mother and son dow calmed down, Tony slid what looked to be a rectangular piece of glass across the coffee table towards Izuku. (Picture an expanded Scroll from RWBY)

"What's this," Izuku questioned as he picked up the piece of glass.

"It's your new phone kid, can't have my protégé using a flip phone. It will also act as your key to the training facilities we will be using. Plus, I took the liberty of hacking your phone and transferring the contents over as well as transcribing your Hero notes in as well. You can do the same by instructing it to do so before placing it on your notebooks, the phone will do the rest." Tony explained, carefully to ensure that Izuku couldn't simply refuse the gift due to his shy nature.

"T… Thank you," Izuku all but yelled as he stood up and bowed to Tony.

Upon hearing Izuku's acceptance, Tony couldn't help but smirk. Sure, the others and he agreed that Izuku would end up being the protégé to one of them, but Tony had already taken a liking to the boy. He had seen the potential that Izuku had, and was determined to help shape Izuku into the type of Hero that the boy was meant to be. A Hero that would do what he knew was right and say fuck the rules if they got in the way of what was right, a Hero like him. As the last thing that Tony thought this world needed was another Cap, who Tony knew would do everything he could to mold Izuku in his image, and All Might was already close enough to being the second coming of the First Avenger as it was.

 **One week later**

Izuku had just landed in New York City via Tony's private jet. Needless to say, the entire flight had been extremely uncomfortable for Izuku as he was way out of his comfort zone. After all, he lived in an apartment for crying out loud, he wasn't used to using high-end things like a privet freaking jet that had personal attendants to cater to his every whim.

So, getting off the jet was a relief for Izuku, or that was until he saw the rather High end looking sports car start to pull up.

As the red and gold car pulled to a stop, the passenger door opened and out stepped Iron Man. Who, had on a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, running shoes, a black long sleeve shirt, and red aviator sunglasses.

Closing the door to the car, Tony leaned against it as he waved the Hero hopefully over.

"Enjoy the fight," the billionaire asked.

"Yes, um, w… what ty… type of car is that" Izuku answered in perfect English, albeit stumbling a bit thanks to his nerves, due to him having studied multiple different languages to possibly help his Hero carrier as he didn't want a language barrier preventing him from being able to save someone. As well as wanting to get used to having to speak primarily in English due to the fact that he was now going to be living in an English speaking country.

Upon hearing Izuku's reply, Tony was a bit shocked. Up until this point, he had been speaking with Izuku in Japanese. So, suddenly hearing Izuku speak in a different language was more than a bit surprising.

"All right then, as for what type of car it's a corvette stingray zr1, and here," Tony said as he stood up and tossed Izuku the keys. "It's all yours,"

"But I don't know how to drive, I don't even have a license," Izuku exclaimed, his surprised overriding his nerves and shy nature.

"That's why there's the auto navigation, besides this isn't Japan, you're going to need wheels and I won't be able to be around Twenty four seven, though I will be around a lot. Now come on, waiting on you," Tony explained as he got in the car and closed the door.

Once Izuku got in, Tony showed him how to operate the car's auto navigation, and even how to connect his phone to the car.

Feeling far too overwhelmed at the moment, Izuku asked for a minute before he plugged his head in to listen to her song. After it was done, Izuku unplugged his head.

"What you listening to kid?" Tony asked, mentally noting that he had seen Izuku plug his head in when he watched the video of the young boy's fight with the sludge man, only to raise an eyebrow at seeing Izuku gain a bit of a blush.

"Um, It's a song that was made by my childhood friend. She was the only one to believe that I could become a Hero even though I had been deemed Quirkless. It was the gift she gave me when she moved away when we were still kids, and I listen to it whenever I need to calm down or focus. But most importantly, I listen to it so I won't completely forget her or the promises we made." Izuku admitted sadly as he looked to the iPod in his hand, though he had purposely left out that when the girl from his childhood gave him the song, she had also Kissed him on the check.

Upon hearing this, the Pro Hero smirked as he could tell that the girl meant a lot to his young protégé, and as such, her voice what the missing piece he needed for what he had been making for Izuku. Or at least part of the piece.

"Izuku, I want you to close your eyes and describe what you can about the girl as the song plays out loud," Tony said as he quickly attached the iPod to his phone and started to play the music.

Having gotten what he needed, tony plugged in the information he needed to complete what he had been making before he sent an installation version to the AI operation systems in both the car and Izuku's new phone.

"Who can I help, Izuku, Mr. Stark." A voice rang out, with Izuku's reaction being all but instantaneous as his eyes bulged and his body had gone rigged upon hearing the voice.

This couldn't be possible, that was _her_ voice, and it sounded as though _she_ hadn't aged a sense they had been separated.

"Hope you like your AI, just tell it what want to name it and then it will basically be your personal servant," Tony said with a small smile, watching as his protégé began to sob tears of joy and having some small semblance of his childhood friend back, and hoping his gift would help heal some of Izuku's emotional scars from his pain-filled past.

* * *

"Nice to meet you, I am Pepper Potts, Tony's assistant." Said a woman with Red hair tied in a low ponytail, eyes green, a light brown blazer over a black t-shirt, a brown skirt and shoes. Once Izuku and Tony had reached Stark Tower, Tony had instructed Izuku to head to the private elevator and head to the third floor. Upon reaching the third floor, Izuku met the woman before him.

"Now, your things have already arrived and are waiting for you in your room. You will have today to recuperate from jet lag but tomorrow you will be attending Midway High, as your grades and Hero Notes prove you have been more than ready to skip a few grades. You will also find that there are five other students that have peaked the interest of Shield and as such, the Avengers, due to Nick Furry believing that they could be the next Avengers. After school, and occasionally on weekends, you will undergo training overseen by the Avengers. With Captain America being in charge of your physical development as the blood sample Tony sent us showed that Steve is the closest match to your physical capabilities. Hulk and Thor will help you with building your power, as your mother has given us materials that show just why KI is capable of doing. As such, Thor is the best bet for helping you learn how to tap into your KI and the hulk has the best chance of surviving your KI attacks. Black Widow and Tony will be helping you with your battle strategy. Hawkeye will act as an observer to help the other fine-tune your training as well as occasionally helping you learn how to combat long rage fighters and the aim of your KI attacks. Lastly, Tony has already installed Angel in all areas of this floor." Pepper explained to Izuku, who simply nodded in acceptance, as guided him through the floor of Stark Tower that would be for him to use and live in as he saw fit.

Seeing that the boy needed his rest and that he was rather overwhelmed, Pepper decided to give him a hug as she told him that if he needed either Tony or herself, that they would help in whatever way they could.

She then left with a small smile on her face as she recounted how Izuku's AI had informed her that he had named her Angel due to her voice acting as the guardian angel for his memory of his lost childhood friend.

 **Ok, all done for this chapter, please remember to Review and feel free to PM me. Additionally, If anyone would like to make a reading of any of my works, please just PM me.**


	3. Tragedy & Questions

_Had to repost this story as it was marked as a crossover. In turn, making it harder to find as it didn't show up in the general search, even when using the character filters. Which, was casing my reader bais, for this story, to be extremely limited._

* * *

 ** _Hello, my faithful and hopefully new readers. First off, I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter as we beat the amount of the reviews by two votes. Thus, I put my fingers and mind into overdrive to complete this chapter to show you all that I mean it when I say that getting more reviews makes me want to publish sooner. Also, if you all could go check out the author_** M.D. Kight _ **and leave a review on one of their stories, that would be much appreciated. I happen to like their stories but they just have gone off the grid. I am hoping that if they get enough reviews, it will bring them back to keep working. Now, on with the review response.**_

bladetri chapter 2. Sep 1: like XD ~~~~ _ **glad you do.**_

HenryHPS chapter 2. Sep 1: OK, AVENGERS AND DBZ?! DOUBLE CROSSOVER?! NOW I'M HYPED! And the AI with 'the girl's' voice was a really nice touch! I can't wait to see how you will progress with this story! And I don't know if this is weird or not, but, hearing you say that my story is what inspired you to make yours, makes me feel some 'master and apprentice' vibes... Anyway, keep going kid, I'm rooting for ya! _**~~~ Great to hear that you're so hyped, hopefully, I won't disappoint. Glad you like the AI part, I hoped it would be liked. As for the 'master and apprentice' vibes, I would find that you felt them a bit humorous due to me four year your elder. That's right, I'm 20 and write fanfiction, it's my stress reliever.**_

Karlos1234ify chapter 2. Sep 1: Izuku is a Saiyan. Neat!: _**~~~ Well, technically no, He his the humanoid version of a Saiyan. It may just seem like a technicality now, but it will play an importance later on.**_

arinst2305 chapter 2. Sep 1: Next: **_~~~ Ask and I shall deliver_**

A Fan chapter 2. Sep 2: Yes! I am happy to see someone also know the greatness of Izujire!: **_~~~ Indeed, you are not alone, LONG LIVE IZUJIRE!_**

Wingzero512 chapter 2. Sep 2: okay since this takes place in the future that should mean that Dende is still alive and up in Kami Lookout well Dende's lookout now which means the hyperbolic time chamber is still there, and knowing Dende he most likely kept an eye on his dear friends bloodlines, so when is he going to make an appearance.

PS. A good excuse for why he has not made an appearance yet was because he felt that earth was safe as it is but he began to feel the stirrings of something (Thanos maybe) ** _~~~ I so badly want to give away what will be happening within the next few chapters, but that would mean giving some massive spoilers._**

Shadowdragondanny chapter 2. Sep 4: Love it so far can't wait for more **_~~~ Glad that you do and wait no more. The next chapter is here._**

 _Now on with the next chapter, and please remember to Review._

 **Chapter 3**

Starting the following day, Izuku was thrown headfirst into the hell that would be his life for the next ten months. As hell, was the only thing that Izuku's life could be called due to his life consisting of being jumped into a higher grade, strenuous workouts with Captain America, and getting a beat down by the Hulk and Thor. Ho, and there was the daily battle simulations that Izuku was put through by Black Widow and Iron Man. During which, Izuku would have to instruct a team of S.H.I.E.L.D agents, from inside of an observation box located above the battle room, against other S.H.I.E.L.D agents who were being led by the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D himself, Nick Fury. Additionally, Izuku had Iron Man and Black Widow constantly making him second guess each of the choices he made during the Battle simulations as he made them. Yet the real kicker of it was that it had only been a week.

Currently, though, it was lunchtime and Izuku was enjoying his time away from classes and his hellish training. However, not long after Izuku sat down at his now normal table for lunch, He was joined by several other people.

"Hey there, mind if we join you?" Izuku heard a voice question, breaking him out of his mumbling that he had been doing as he had a new Hero Notebook that open to show it already being crammed full of information and clear indications of revisions that had been made.

Four guys and one girl. The group of guys consisted of a Caucasian teenage boy of average height with a lean frame, sporting muscular and well-defined build. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt underneath either his light blue button-down shirt, with blue or brown pants and black sneakers.

The next male was another Caucasian with blonde hair. The boy looked to be around 17-year-old and from his build and movements, had clearly studied some sort of martial artist as he had a very muscular build for his age. For clothes, the boy wore tan pants or tan shorts and has a navy blue or a brown jacket tied around his waist. His shirt is mostly navy blue or green. He wears brown sandals and a metal grey necklace with black string.

The third male of the group was of African-American descent and had a physical build similar to that of a football player or a featherweight boxer. He had black hair that was styled in a buzz cut and brown eyes. His apparel consisted of a beige vest with sleeves curled to his elbows, with a black shirt underneath and light blue pants.

The final male looked to be of Hispanic descent if his face structure and slightly darker skin tone were any indications. The teenager had a slender build and average height, equal to that of the first Caucasian male that Izuku had seen. He has black hair, that had been combed back on all sides but still kept relatively short, and blue eyes. For clothes, the teen had on a white long sleeve shirt with a dark teal v-neck, short sleeve t-shirt on over his long sleeve one. For pants, he had on faded blue jeans.

Finally, you had the lone female of the group, who was a tall Hispanic-American teenager with a slender yet muscular body, brown eyes, brown hair reaching mid-back. Though she had an athletic build, the girl's body was far from unfeminine as she had curves that most girls would kill for, yet had the ripped broad shoulders, toned abs, toned back, and long muscular legs to back up her feminine figure with the power of a disciplined fighter. Her clothing consisted of a green tunic with a tan long sleeve shirt underneath, a black sash belt around her waist and black high heels.

"Um, s… sure?" Izuku said, sound more like he was questioning himself than giving the group their answer.

"Yo, guys, check this out, this kid is totally a hero nut." The Hispanic looking male said, having already taken a set and taken Izuku's notebook as the others were waiting for Izuku's answer.

"Stop being an ass Sam," said the Hispanic-American look girl as she took Izuku's notebook from the boy and used her free hand to smack the back of the boy's head before she sat down.

"Here, sorry about that, Ava Ayala by the way," the now identified Ava said as she handed Izuku back his notebook.

"Peter Parker, and don't worry about sam, he's an ass to just about everyone," stated the first Caucasian male, that Izuku noticed was the one to ask if the group before him could join him, as he took a seat.

"Danny Rand," said the second Caucasian teen in a tone that held a seriousness to it as well as mad it clear that the male before Izuku was clearly a pacifist despite his rather built physique. A fact made even more apparent as he took up a meditative sitting position on top of the end of the table.

"Luke Cage," said the male that looked to be of African-American descent as he spoke in a tone that made Izuku think he fit the role of the popular guy that was friends with just about everyone.

After a moment of silence, everyone was looking towards Sam, who had a rather crossed expression due to Ava's scolding.

Frowning slightly, Luke elbowed Sam in the side, making the teen give an angry sigh before he spoke.

"Sam Alexander," the Hispanic teen begrudgingly said.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya," Izuku said, struggling to remember the English lessons that he had taken to have one less barrier for when he became a Pro Hero.

As Izuku spoke, he was once again having a slight difficulty in remembering how to speak the language due to the lessons he had taken on all of the different languages becoming blurred.

"So, where are you…" Luke began to ask only to have Izuku's body language cause the tall teen to cut himself off as Izuku had currently bolted out of his seat with hands on the table and eyes bulged.

"Do… any of, um, you, have a, a, a, Live News Broadcast." Izuku said as his panic was causing his lessons to become even more blurry and his Japanese accent to shine through. Thus, making Izuku jump to what he was after and pray they understood what he wanted.

Seeing Izuku's panic, Ava pulled out her smartphone and used the school's wifi to get onto a News Station's website. Which, was then projected in front of the group.

Having seen what Ava had done, Izuku snatched the phone and changed it the website of a News Station in Japan. However, what he saw, it utterly horrified the group.

The scene before them was absolute destruction, an entire section if a city had been reduced to a wasteland, with the buildings surrounding it looking as though they were centuries old due to the signs of damage they showed, Within the wasteland, where countless dead bodies that had stained the area red with their blood. Pro Hero, Civilian, Man, Woman, or even Child was irrelevant as you were sure to find any number of them among the piles of corpses and debris. Yet at the center of all this carnage, stood a lone figure that could be heard to be laughing like a lunatic after having just killed another Hero. Though the figure was cut short as a rather short blur of dark green blurred across the screen, hitting the figure in the jaw and sending them flying before chasing after them.

Have felt that he had seen what he needed, and having a sickening feeling in his gut as to who the blur had been, Izuku bolted from the table.

' _This has to be a joke, those two, they had KI. But how, Okaa-san told me before she left that knowledge of how to use KI had been lost to the world for generations. With only our family still having any sort of material to help one learn how to use it. This, this has to be a joke,'_ Izuku thought as he raced through the halls of the school before bursting out of the doors of the building. Izuku then ran to his car and got in.

"Angel, Stark Tower, Now, and prepare my prototype hero suit," Izuku yelled as soon as he started the car.

"But Izuku, Mr. Stark said that you were only to have access to the suit under his authority. He even has Jarvis tied into the access controls to get to the suit instead of me." Angel spoke as the AI attempted to reason with the clearly distort teen.

"Can up hack Jarvis?" Izuku asked.

"Not without him informing Mr. Stark," The AI stated.

"Then do it once I am by the suit," Izuku ordered.

Upon reaching Stark tower, Izuku ignored the Private elevator in favor of taking the stairs as he used his KI to speed up his climb. Once he reached his floor, Izuku ordered Angel to start the hacking as he rushed his way to the suit. No sooner than he reached the suit than Izuku threw it on and rushed over to his balcony.

"Angel, display the fastest direction to Japan from here?" Izuku asked as he finally stopped to take a breath.

"Done, but Izuku, how are you planning to get there from the Balcony, you can't fly," Angel said, causing Izuku to finally realize that he was, in fact, standing on his balcony. However, before Izuku could question why he had moved toward his balcony instead of the stairs, he ended up grabbing his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH," Izuku screamed as he gained a near blackout-inducing headache with images flashing through his mind of a boy and girl. Both appeared to be around that of high school age.

By the time that the Images ended, and the pain had subsided, Izuku was left a bit dazed. Though he was certain of one thing, Izuku knew that he could fly with the use of his KI and was determined to do just that. Which, lead to him leaping over the guardrail for the balcony just as Pepper rushed into his living room, giving her a perfect view of Izuku seemingly jumping to his death.

"IZUKU," the distraught woman yelled as she rushed to the edge of the balcony.

Pepper had been given an overview of Izuku's training schedule and was fairly sure that the Avengers were pushing the boy too hard. A thought that Pepper felt had been confirmed by her seemingly witnessing Izuku's death. Yet just as Pepper reached the guardrail and was about to look over, she was blown back onto her butt with a milky white stream blasting up into the sky.

 **Japan**

No sooner had the previously laughing madman crushed to a stop, then he flared his finely honed power to blast away the diary that he had been entombed in.

"That actually hurt? You little, fat, bitch! I'm going to kill you for that!" The first figure yelled at the second figure that was now charging at him.

* * *

Inko had been worried about her child leaving, as well as saddened. However, she knew what becoming a hero meant to her son and knew that even with the material she had given the Avenger, there would still only be so much that they could teach her child. As such, Inko had ruefully chosen to pick up the training that her father had forced down her throat just as her grandmother had done with him. Which, had caused her to head out on a shopping trip for the equipment she would need to get back into fighting form.

However, after she reached the city of Qui-gon, Inko stood in horror of the destruction that lay before her. Yet she quickly snapped out of it upon watching the figure responsible for the damaged use KI to kill yet another Hero.

Being well aware of just how overpowering the use of KI could be against most Quirk users, Inko flared her KI to life around her, causing her to be surrounded by a milky white aura that moved like saw blades and charged the figure. Once she reached the figure, Inko slugged them in the jaw. It was only after she had hit the figure that Inko had not only realized what she had done but that her KI level was still surprisingly close to what it had been when she had given up her training.

Though this realization only lasted a split moment before she chased after the mysterious figure that was responsible for all of the destruction around them. Yet Inko wasn't able to travel very far before the figure reached her and threw a right hook at her.

Seeing the punch coming, Inko meet it with one of her own and when the two fists reached each other a massive shockwave rocked the surrounding area.

The two then began to trade blows as they flew all over the destroyed area of the city. As they did so, the news teams that were at the site, were only able to track them by the visible shockwaves generated by their clashing fists. Not even the video cameras were able to track anything more than that.

Attempting to block a punch to her gut, Inko found herself being held by her face and bulldozed through a building before she was thrown at the bloodstained ground.

Upon hitting the ground, the force of her impact caused the ground to form a massive crater that was fifty feet deep and was double to triple that in its circumference.

As her vision cleared, Inko struggled to her hands as knees. She knew she had more than enough KI to still fight, but her body didn't match her KI's level. So given that this had been the most that she had ever pushed herself in the past few years, Inko's body was screaming at her and was on the verge of her breaking point.

However, Inko wasn't given a chance to breathe as she soon found herself with a hand crushing her throat and lifted from the ground.

"Now, you die, you fat bitch," the menacing voice of the figure said as they plunged their KI wrapped hand through Inko's heart.

Gaining a wicked smile, the figure watched as the life drained from Inko's eyes. Yet their smile was wiped from their face as Inko put the last of her strength into a KI blast and fired it at the figure.

Given that she was at point blank range, the figure had no time to deflect of doge the blast. Thus, was hit with the blast, breaking their hold on Inko's body and the aura of pitch black KI that had been surrounding the figure. The blast also flung the figure back and ramed them through the side of the crater.

"Damn that whore, that blast took more out of me than I can afford. Got to get out of here before more Pros show up." the figure said after the clawed their way out of the ground, exposing their bloodied form.

So, with the last of their KI, the figure slowly flew off to nurse their wounds.

* * *

" _Please, please let me be wrong."_ Izuku thought to himself as he flew closer to Japan.

In the week before he had left, Izuku's mother had lead Izuku through the basics of using and sensing KI. It had taken some time, given that they couldn't solely devote their time to Izuku learning the two lessons, but Izuku had gained enough skill in each that his mother was as comfortable as she could be about sending her son off to another country.

So when Izuku had felt two sudden spikes of KI, he had instinctively fallen back on the lessons given to him by his mother. Though he did stop mid-flight with a look of horror on his face when he felt one of the signatures vanish and the other one getting further away.

Feeling a sense of urgency well up inside of him, Izuku continued his flight to Japan as he pushed himself to double his pace. However, upon reaching the scene of the attack, Izuku landed and charged forward, completely ignoring the exposition he felt from the massive loss of the amount of KI he had used to even reach Japan, let alone the scene of the attack. However, one he had managed to sneak his way through all of the Heroes and police, Izuku dropped to knees as a horrified and sorrow filled scream ripped its way out of his lungs.

* * *

"Where's the Kid?" Questioned Captain America as he saw Tony come in alone.

"He… He's not coming back," Tony said hesitantly, it had been a week since Inko's death and Tony had tried to convince Izuku to come back to the states with him. He had also been telling his teammates that Izuku was sick via phone calls for the past week.

The memory of his last attempt still made him wince at how badly Izuku had lashed out at him. Not that the Hero could blame the boy, he knew what it was like to have a parent taken from you for simply trying to do the right thing. Only to make matters worse, Izuku's dad was nowhere to be seen, hell, Izuku didn't even know his own dad's name as he said that every time he would ask his mom about his dad, she would change the subject.

"What do you mean Izuku's not coming back," Black widow asked in a suspicious tone. "You only said he was sick."

Sighing, Tony decided to come clean.

"Izuku went back to Japan and is refusing to come back, he blames himself for his mother's death and I can't get him past it." Iron Man informed his team.

"So the kids running away," Hawkeye asked.

"Shut the hell up Barton," Tony snapped, shocking the others at the levels of rage pouring from his tone and voice.

"Look, Tony…" Barton said as he attempted to find out what he obviously didn't know.

"You don't know what it's like to have a deadbeat father and a mother taken from you for simply trying to do what was right! SO YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY A DAMN WORD ABOUT IZUKU!" Tony continued with an Iron Man gauntlet covered his forearm and hand as he aimed the repulser at the archer. "Do so again and I'll put you into such a deep coma that you'll never wake up"

After a moment had passed, Tony reverted the gauntlet back into its watch form and walled out. Leaving everyone slack-jawed, wide-eyed and routed in place.

* * *

Izuku was currently working out by clearing Dagobah Municipal beach. Which, had been turned into an illegal dump due to the water currents bringing anything to the beach and the local residents taking advantage of that fact.

As he worked out, the memory of his fight with Tony played through his head.

 **Flashback**

Izuku was sitting on his couch, across from him was Tony Stark. Neither one had said a word, not wanting to be the one to restart the same fight that the two of them had been having for the last two weeks.

"Listen Izuku, your still a kid, and we can't even find your father. Let alone know where to even start looking for him. A kid your age shouldn't have to look out for himself, I mean, your still in middle school by Japan's standard. Look, I'm…" Tony said until Izuku finally cut him off

"Forget it Stark, I'm not going back to the States, end of story. If I hadn't gone in the first place, my mother may still be alive. Nothing you have to say will change my mind, now get out, I am done arguing this with you." Izuku said as he set his phone down on the table before he got up and walked to his bedroom.

Sighing, Tony picked up the phone and was about to put it into his jacket pocket when he stopped. Gaining a small smile, Tony then placed the phone back down as well as the keys to the Corvette before he walked out.

Not long after Iron Man left, Izuku came out of his room in a light green tracksuit. Upon seeing the phone and keys, he ignored them as he walked out and headed for what would be his new training ground.

 **Flashback end**

After his mind had finished going over the fight for what felt like the millionth time. Izuku noticed the sound of sing drawing closer to him.

 _Your baby blues_

 _So full of wonder_

 _Your curly cues_

 _Your contagious smile_

 _And as I watch_

 _You start to grow up_

 _All I can do_

 _is hold you tight_

Turning around, Izuku watched as a teenage girl, that looked to be close to his own age, approached him. Allowing Izuku to discern more details of the girl as she closed the gap between them. Which, she did as she continued to sing with her ever so slightly fluctuating tone making it clear that she had never taken lessons to professionally sing.

 _Knowing clouds will rage in_

 _Storms will race in_

 _But you will be safe in my arms_

 _Rains will pour down_

 _Waves will crash around_

 _But you will be safe in my arms_

Given the girl's age, she had a rather mature physique for her age. She also had cat shaped, onyx-colored eyes with long black hair.

 _Storybooks are full of fairy tales_

 _Of kings and queens and the bluest skies_

 _My heart is torn just in knowing_

 _You'll someday see the truth from lies_

However, despite her hairs length, the girl had managed to tie it into a ponytail that neatly curved in a half circle to her left side. Making her ponytail have an appearance like that of half of a circular saw blade. Additionally, she had all of her bangs in a straight line on the right side of her face, with the bangs reaching down to her shoulder.

 _When the clouds will rage in_

 _Storms will race in_

 _But you will be safe in my arms_

 _Rains will pour down_

 _Waves will crash around_

 _But you will be safe in my arms_

The girl's outfit could be broken down into two parts. The first part that Izuku could clearly and definitely make out was that the girl had on dark brown boots that loosely reached up to just below her knees. The boots were also worn over black pantyhose if the way that the article traveled past the line of her skirt was any indication. Then you had the final piece that Izuku could make out for the first half of the girl's outfit. Which, was a small black purse, hung from the girl's right shoulder with a thin black strap, that reached down to the girl's hips.

 _Castles – they might crumble_

 _Dreams may not come true_

 _But you are never all alone_

 _'Cause I will always,_

 _Always love you_

 _Hey I,_

 _Hey I,_

Just as the girl had nearly finished closing the gap between them, Izuku could finish making out the details of the second half of her outfit. Which, consisted of a whitish-gray turtleneck sweater with a pinstripe design. With the sleeves of said sweater reaching down to her knuckles as the collar of her sweater reached her jawline before folding over on itself and traveling back down to her shoulders. The final article of the girl's out was a plaid, loose-fitting, pencil skirt. The base color of the skirt was a faded and dark green color. The second most prominent color was the faded, almost gray, dark blue and faded yellow lines. With the least prominent and finale color being the whitish-gray lines.

 _When the clouds will rage in_

 _Storms will race in_

 _But you will be safe in my arms_

 _Rains will pour down_

 _Waves will crash around_

 _But you will be safe in my arms, in my arms_

Upon the song's end, the girl had closed the gap and Izuku would have collapsed onto the ground in a sobbing mess if it hadn't been for the girl catching him.

Hearing Izuku's sobs caused to the girl to gain a small but sad smile on her face. As through her singing had acted as the pressure release switch that she had been able to tell the boy clearly needed, it also meant that her assumption had been correct about the boy bottling up his sorrow.

 **That's it for this chapter, please remember to Review. Oh, and the song is "In my arms" by Plumb**


	4. Revelations, Target, Worry & Frustration

_Had to repost this story as it was marked as a crossover. In turn, making it harder to find as it didn't show up in the general search, even when using the character filters. Which, was casing my reader bais, for this story, to be extremely limited._

* * *

 ** _Hello to all my readers, both former and new. I am sorry for how long it has taken me to get this chapter up, however, I let myself get distracted in rewriting_** King of Demons _ **. Which, has been rewritten through chapter 4 for all of you who have been reading it but didn't know that I have been rewriting it. As notifications aren't sent out for chapters being updated. Also, I am pleased to say that one of my favorite authors,**_ M.D. Knight, _ **on this site is back again. Now, on to the review responses.**_

bladetri chapter 3. Sep 7: like XD **~~~ _Glad that you do, and hope that I can continue to have you like my storyline XD_**

Karlos1234ify chapter 3. Sep 7: Poor Izuku **~~~ _couldn't agree more, though I am glad that the reaction to Inko's death has been what I was hoping for rather than me getting raged at._**

undefmidi chapter 1. Sep 9: Good one m8 **~~~ _Glad you thought so, and hope that I can continue to have your opinon as such._**

LoverOfArtemis chapter 3. Oct 4: Poor Izuku. Losing his mother at such a young age. With a dad who was never there and didn't even show up to comfort Izuku after Inko's death. But it seems his childhood friend is finally back. I can't wait to see how they interact with each other after being separated for so long. I'm definitely going to favorite and follow this story. I hope you update soon. And can you please make the chapters longer? P.S. I'm also going to put this in my community. **~~~ _Yes, that was a tragedy, however, it is set up for far more in this story than you may have realized. As for Izuku's childhood friend, that is a yes and no to your speculation and you will see why in chapter 5. As for making the chapters longer, I will have to see as it is already rather difficult for me to write the chapters as long as I have been in a fast manner. Also, I am thankful for you adding my story to your community._**

 ** _On with the story, and please remember to review._**

 **Chapter 4**

After Izuku had managed to calm down, and the girl was positive that she had gotten him to let out as much of his sorrow as he currently could, the two separated. As the two separated, they sat down on the beach, with Izuku's hair overshadowing the top half of his face and the girl having a patient and sympathetic expression.

"Um, thank you…" Izuku said with a slightly expectant tone at the end.

"I… I'm Ebony," The now identified _Ebony_ said

 _Ebony_ hated lying, but it couldn't really be helped. After all, she couldn't very well be giving out her real name to a stranger, especially given her family circumstances. As that could have disastrous results and her parents had sent her to this part of the city for a very important reason. Which, was so important that her parents had informed both her chauffeur and her bodyguards, whom both were normally instructed to maintain a protective yet distant presence, to hold an intimidating and close presence instead.

Thankfully, _Ebony_ had managed to convince her guards to do otherwise when they had gotten lost and she had spotted Izuku.

"Thanks again, but why did you help me, let alone know that I even needed it," Izuku asked, unable to shake off his suspicion of others that he had started to gain after All Might's attempt to crush his dream. Only to have it permanently ingrained, and grown within him, after the murder of his mother.

"I volunteer at a food bank when I can, and over time, I have picked up on how to tell when someone is hurting. I'm guessing that you just recently lost someone close to you." _Ebony_ explained before she started her educated guess in a caring tone.

"My mother," Izuku said with a sorrowful look.

Upon hearing Izuku's words, _Ebony_ finally reached the point that she _truly_ allowed herself to fully take in Izuku's appearance.

' _Dark green hair that looks black when not catching the light at the right angle, a hairstyle that looks like he has a bush on his head, four freckles on each cheek in a tilted square formation, dark green eyes, and has recently lost his mother. It has to be him,'_ _Ebony_ thought to herself.

"Your name," the girls spoke in an attempt to not catch Izuku off guard given the lull in their conversation. "It wouldn't happen to be Izuku Midoriya, would it?"

"Ya, it is," Izuku answered, as he instinctively readied himself for a fight the best that he could without shifting his body too much. As he didn't want the girl in front of him to see that he was ready for a fight.

Sadly, for Izuku, the time that the girl had spent volunteering at a food bank allowed her to see that she had caused Izuku to persevere her as a threat. Thus, _Ebony_ attempted to move to immediately dispel such thought from Izuku's mind.

However, before she even had a chance to speak, Izuku had lunged forward and all but thrown her back before nearly instantly turning and flaring his KI to the point that he was covered in a milky white aura. Which looked like saw blades moving up to the top of his head and fusing together. Yet the real surprise came after he seemingly extended his fist as the milky white aura moved from covering his entire body to only covering his fist just before it vanished. In doing so, the excess energy from, what seemed to be his random punch, caused a large crater to form in the pile of garbage due to all of the items that were just crushed together. Yet, when Izuku opened his hand, _Ebony_ was shocked to see a small metal disk fall from his palm. She was shocked even more after she snatched the disk out of mid-air and saw that one side that the distinct markings of the butt of a bullet. This, in turn, caused _Ebony_ to immediately begin looking for where the shot was fired from only to see that the piles of trash encircling them were too high and dense to do so.

' _Shit, that was an armor piercing round,"_ Izuku thought as he momentarily looked at his palm thanks to it feeling slightly wet, only to be surprised when he saw that his palm only had a small cut on it. ' _So, the bullet made it past my KI aura, even after condensing it around my hand. Looks like I will need to do more KI building exercises so this doesn't happen again. However, I can't risk having to stop… two more rounds, at most, with the amount of KI that I have left. Even then, I should try to avoid stopping any more bullets after one more, or I could end up blacking out if I stop the third shot...'_

Izuku would have kept going on with his muttering, that he had surprisingly been able to keep inside his head for the first time in his life, but was pulled out of it when he felt _Ebony_ grab his hand and begin to drag him off the beach as they both were surrounded by bodyguards.

"SAFE HOUSE," _Ebony_ ordered as she leaped into the back of her armored limo, dragging Izuku along with her.

Not bothering to wait for the door to close, the driver slammed on the accelerator. Causing the tires to squeal as the vehicle raced forward as the driver shifted it into four-wheel drive and the sudden burst of speed forced the door shut.

"WAIT, WHAT'S GOING ON, WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE," Izuku exclaimed as _Ebony_ could see that his eyes had dilated from shock once the reality of the situation had kicked in.

"Midoriya-san, I am sorry about deceiving you, but my name isn't Ebony, it's Yaoyorozu, Yaoyorozu Momo," Momo said as she introduced herself.

"Yaoyorozu, as in the Yaoyorozu corporation?" Izuku found himself asking before he could stop himself.

"Yes, and I was sent to find you by my parents, as it is very hard for them to do anything outside of the safety of our home or offices due to how heavily guarded they have to be. They wouldn't go into specifics with me, but apparently, our families have known each other for generations. Going all the way back to your ancestors Goku, and Vegeta as well as my ancestor Krillin. As for what that was about, it was an assassination attempt, but I don't know if they were aiming for you or me," Momo explained.

"ME!? Why would they be aiming for me?" Izuku questioned with even more panic flossing his system.

"Because you are the inheritor to a _very_ wealthy and _important_ company, Capsule Corp. It's a manufacturing company that _only_ does business with, Heroes, our government, or extremely wealthy clients. The general public doesn't even know it exists. Oh, you're injured," Momo answered before she noted Izuku's injury.

Momo then took out an object that looked to be about the size of a triple-A battery and clicked the top of it. Momo then had a med kit in her hand and quickly attended Izuku's minor injury with a small amount of antibiotic and a small band-aid. Once done, Momo pushed a button on the med kit and it poofed back into a canister that was about the size of a triple-A battery with a button on one end.

"This is one of Capsule Corps produces, all of which, can do as your companies name suggests and be reduced down to the size of a small capsule," Momo said as she handed the capsule, and documentation to prove her claims, over to Izuku to inspect.

 **Meanwhile**

"WHAT HELL DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO RECORD, SOMEBODY CAN'T JUST HAVE A KID IF THEY DON'T EXIST!" Tony raged at seemingly no one.

"I am sorry sir, but there simply isn't any records of a Hisashi Midoriya ever existing. There are absolutely no records of him having even been born, regardless of what database I checked." Responded the nearly robotic voice of Tony's AI, Jarvis.

"Which means that _Hisashi Midoriya_ either is the secret Identity of a Hero, or…" Tony said as he cut himself off, not wanting to accept what could very likely be the reality of the situation.

"Or he never truly existed and is someone with enough influence to have created a concrete alias as well as leave no evidence of it upon no longer needing it," Jarvis finished Tony's analysis.

Resulting in said man, calling one of his Hero suit gauntlets to him, slipping it on as it flew through the air, turning around, and blasting a hole in the wall behind him. After a moment passed, Tony spun back around and slammed his now armored fist into the high tech table he had been working at. In turn, nearly splitting the table in two as he did so.

"TONY!" Hawk Eye called as he came rushing in, with his weapon drawn and ready after having heard the destruction of the wall. Causing the Bow-man to think that Tony was being attacked due to him having also heard the distinct sound of a repulsor blast. Only to walk in on the sight of his friend slamming his fist into a high tech desk. Which, had immediately set off several nuclear bomb class warnings in the head of the Avenger's sharpshooter as he took in Tony's labored breathing. A clear sign that the Armored Avenger was struggling to calm down.

Seeing that calling to his friend wasn't doing anything, Clint walked forward and placed a hand on Tony's shoulders.

"Breath Stark, breath," the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent of the duo said as he gently shook the billionaire's shoulder to force him out of his mind.

Once Tony began to regain a more normal breathing pattern, Clint turned his attention the now static filled images on the tech desk, which was on the verge of falling apart. Yet was surprised when he found that all the images, that were still being projected from the desk, pertained to individuals that had an ancestral link to Izuku Midoriya as well as all of them being from his _Mother's_ side of the family.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he Stark?" the former agent asked in a serious tone as she turned his gaze back to the armored Avenger.

"I look at him and I see myself, only with a heart of gold. I don't want him making the same mistakes I did, I don't want him to waist most of his life just to find what really matters. I don't want him to suffer through the things that I have. I want his life to be better than mine has, for _HIM_ to be better than _I_ am." Tony muttered out in a sorrow filled tone and a conflicted expression.

Many would, and often did, think that Tony had been given a cushioned life growing up but, that hadn't been further from the truth. Tony's relationship with his father was like that of the relationship between two businessmen, especially during the early years of Tony's teen years. His mother was also extremely busy but had always made an effort to spend some time with him each day. His mother was also constantly playing the mediator between the two male Starks. Though that was only on the rare occasions the two even got into a fight as Tony could very rarely recall a time when his father had given a shit about what he did.

Tony had also learned at a very early age that people only ever wanted to be close to hem due to his parents or his family's wealth, causing Tony to isolate himself from a very early age. Then his parents were taken from him and Tony found himself grieving the loss of his mother and having regretting the fact that he hadn't worked harder to form a better relationship between him and his father. Later in his life, that regret turned to a burning rage that he still had yet to find an appropriate outlet for.

It was only thanks to Pepper and Tony's best friend that the rest of the Avengers knew of the truth behind Tony's upbringing. As well as how to avoid landmines that were tied to it.

"Sounds like you want what any father should for their child," Clint stated bluntly.

"But…" Tony stated as he began his rebuttal of Client's claim.

"Trust me, Tony, I know what I'm talking about on this one," Clint said before he paused for a moment before letting out a small sigh and had the two of them sit down. "Look, no one on the team but Widow knows this, so I am expecting you to keep your big trap shut for once. I have a family of my own, so I know what I am talking about when I say that you just described the feelings that I have for my children every day, especially when they drive me up a wall. You may not have known the kid for long, but you knew about his past, and how closely it lines up with your own. Different causes and circumstances, sure, but it's the same result.

Which, caused you to have a bond form with him, on your end at the very least, that formed to a far stronger and faster extent than on his. Then again, he could have also bonded with you to the same extent, I didn't get to know the kid as well as you did, none of us did. Hell, he had practically given Cap the cold shoulder for some reason, and kids usually love Cap. So just give it a few days, maybe a week or two, and see if you still don't hear from him.

If not, then the bond isn't as strong for him as it is you right now. If so, then he may very well have accepted you as what a father should be without even realizing it. Though he may have realized it, I don't know, as like I said before, I don't have the understanding of him that you do. Just keep the door open for him." Clint said, standing up, and placing a hand on Tony's shoulder before left Tony to his thoughts as well as to do some digging of his own, and to pull Widow in on it. As the last thing that he would stand for was a parent ignoring their child, and he and Widow had resources that wouldn't be in any database.

However, Tony wasn't given long to think, as Pepper ended up running into the room soon after Clint had left.

"TONY, Izuku… was… attacked…" Pepper forced out as she struggled to regain her breath.

Having heard all he needed to, Tony immediately called the rest of his armor to him and was blasting through the roof of the building. Not giving a shit if he was damaging the building for once as he not only knew he had the money to fix it but was far more concerned with Izuku's well being.

 **Elsewhere**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU FAILED? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST ASSASSIN IN JAPAN! HOW THE HELL DID YOU FAIL!?" Raged the voice of an extremely tall and physically built male as he yelled into a disposable phone.

"An unforeseen complication happened and prevented me from taking out the target. You needn't worry, I always get my mark, this is just a courtesy call to let you know that I had an unexpected setback. Your problem will be taken care of, and as agreed, I expect you to bury any cases that I am involved in once the job is complete." a clearly altered voice replied in a calm and level tone.

"How much of a delay are we talking about here," the male growled out.

"Hard to say… first, I will have to wait for them to come out of hiding, then I will have to tail them for a bit. I had been lead to believe this would be an easy hit, given the information _you_ provided me with. So, I wasn't as thorough as I normally am with my planing. As such, it will require more time for me to get things in place once the target is in the open again. Which, means that I will need to do a complete revaluation of the target due to the fact that your _information_ is obviously flawed. Thus, I'll give you a time frame of five weeks once the target has been in the open for a month or so. However, if you hadn't given me faulty information in the first place, this would all be done with already," the voice replied.

"FINE!" The male raged before he exploded in an inferno and melted the phone in his grasp.

*KNOCK**KNOCK*

"WHAT!" The man yelled into the intercom just before one of his sidekicks came through the door.

"Sir, the police have sent us the case file on a villain they want you to deal with," the sidekick said as she quickly handed over the manilla envelope.

"They labeled him the Hero Killer hu? Hmm, there isn't enough information here for us to do anything about him. Regrettably, we will have to wait for him to strike a few more times to establish a pattern on him. Send word to the other Hero agencies to be on alert, and tell the police to continue to send any new information they get their hands on." the male stated before he dropped the file on the stack on his desk as the sidekick quickly turned and left the Hero's office.

 **Back with Izuku**

Upon reaching the safe house, Izuku watched as a woman pulled Momo into a hug no sooner than the girl had stepped out of the car.

"I'm so glad you're safe, when I got the call that you had been attacked, I was so worried that I had lost you." the woman said as she tightened her hold on her daughter.

"It's ok mom, in fact, Midoriya-san protected me, though I am still not sure if they were aiming for him or me," Momo said to her mother as the two hugged.

When the mother and daughter duo separated, Izuku was able to get his first clear look at Momo's mother. When Izuku began to take in the elder woman's appearance, he idly noted where Momo got most of her looks from. Which, was easy form many, that saw the duo, to think as the elder woman had on black high heels that were at most an inch tall, dark brown pantyhose that were borderlining on black. Over the pantyhose, the woman had on a black business suit skirt that reached to halfway down her thighs. This was followed by a white button up business shirt with long sleeves. The woman's outfit was finished with a single-breasted business coat. Additionally, the cuffs of the white button up business shirt folded back over the ends of the business coats sleeves.

Appearance wise, the woman had a commanding aura and a figure that made it clear to Izuku that whoever gained Momo's heart would end up as the envy of many males as, despite Momo's own already matured physical appearance, her mother's was still far more so. The elder woman also had cat shaped, onyx-colored eyes and long black hair just like her daughter. However, unlike Momo, the elder woman's hair was held in a high ponytail that reached down to the bottom of her shoulder blades and flowed smoothly down her form. The elder woman's ponytail was also held in place by a purple hair band. Finally, the elder woman's bangs were sloped to the left with two strands nearly reaching her shoulders as the framed her face with her having the right strand held in place by three purple hair clips.

"So your Inko's and _that bastard's_ son. Well, I am pleased to see that you take after your mother more than _that bastard_ ," The elder woman stated before she pulled Izuku into a tender hug.

"Thank you for protecting my daughter," the elder Yaoyorozu said before she released the rigid Izuku upon noticing that her gesture of gratitude was putting the young man on edge.

"Oh, where are my manners, I am Maria Yaoyorozu, Momo's mother, and now, your future Mother-in-law," the now identified Maria said as Momo's jaw dropped and Izuku gained a hard look to his eyes.

"And just why should I believe you, I don't even know you or your daughter. As far as I know, everything that you have told me could be a ploy to get at my family's company." Izuku said with a hard edge to his voice.

"I assure you that isn't the case Mr. Midoriya. However, if it is proof that you need, then proof you shall have. After all, I can't have my future son-in-law thinking that I would lie to him about such important matters." Maria said as she snapped her fingers, resulting in a muscular man coming forward and presenting a briefcase to her.

Maria then opened the case, as the man continued to hold it, and pulled out a few documents that she handed over to Izuku once she had gone through them and verified that she had collected all the forms she needed to give Izuku as proof of her statement.

"These say that _we_ have the final say as to whether we marry or not. Not that we are Married." Izuku stated after carefully going through the documents.

"Only after you come of age though, I just simply wanted to get the idea of being married to one another in your heads. After all, Inko and I were very careful when it came to this, waiting to see if your likes and dislikes would conflict, as well as if your personalities would even form to be compatible with one another's. We may have always dreamed of having our children marry one another, but when we found out that you two would be born only two months apart from one another. We wanted to make sure that your marriage would be a happy one, or it wouldn't happen at all. As the last thing either of us had wanted, was for our children to be in an unhappy marriage." Maria explained as Izuku looked down at the papers again only to see that they all were dated on the day before his mother's murder. The sight of which, made Izuku break out crying.

Izuku had known that his mother both loved him greatly, and had greatly regretted not supporting him when he first had his dreams shattered. Yet, he had never suspected that she had cared so much about him that she would have a plan in place for him to still have a chance of a family of his own. Which, was a dream that he never even thought of chasing after due to the years of mistreatment he had endured thanks to him being Quirkless, however.

"I'm sorry, but I can't except this. My mother clearly wanted me to have a chance of having a family of my own in the future, but if I am to marry someone, I don't want it to be because of a pre-written contract." Izuku said as he forced himself to regained his composure.

"That would hardly be the case, I assure you. As was have parameters to ensure that wouldn't be the case. Which, includes if either of you _truly_ doesn't want the marriage, if even one of your friends believe that you _truly_ don't want the marriage, as well as if either Momo's father or I believe that either of you doesn't want the marriage, then it will be called off. This arrangement was only made after you both had the time you needed for your personalities to form. Yet even then, Inko and I would have never considered this if we felt you personalities didn't mesh. However, the final call can't be made until you both are of age, until then, just keep it in mind as you get to know one another. After all, by the time you both reach the point where a decision must be made, you both may want nothing more than to marry each other." The mother stated in a soothing and understanding tone.

"Really," Izuku asked in a disbelieving tone. "Because from where I am standing, this contract _forces_ us to _only_ be able to end up with one another. After all, I highly doubt that anyone that either of us ends up with will take the news, that we have, and still are, engaged to someone else, very well. The only way that either of us could pursue a relationship with someone else, is to keep this a secret until we can call the entire thing off and then bury that secret. Otherwise, should the secret ever be found out, any relationship either of us ends up in has a high probability of being ended because of this."

"Well, that simply won't do," Maria stated in a matter of fact tone once Izuku finished, in turn, making Momo's jaw drop.

"You understood that," Momo all but yelled as she had been lost on what Izuku had been mumbling after he had said the word really.

"Perfectly, the Midoriya mumbling is nothing new to me and I worked very hard to learn to understand what Inko would say when she would fall into a fit of it. After all, Midoriyas always bring up excellent points and facts when they do so. However, back to the matter at hand, there is a rather simple remedy for this problem, we make an amendment to the arrangement. Would having it state that the two of you are set to be engaged be better? I am sure that would help you to explain to the situation to whomever you could possibly be in a relationship with." Maria rebutted as she watched Izuku consider the change before he nodded.

 **That's it for this chapter, please remember to review.**


	5. Remembering, a new life, and surprise

_Hey all, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the delay on this update, however, I was really torn on how to go about what all I wanted to have in this chapter and what all I want to hold off on until the next chapter. Anyway, I have to say that I am fairly pleased with how this chapter turned out and I hope you all like it as well. Also, I am glad to say that this chapter marks the end or me transferring the story over from the crossover version that it had been marked as. Speaking of which, during the Review Response, I will be adding in the last reviews that I had gotten on the old version. However, I will only be adding in the reviews that were posted for the last chapter of actual content that I had posted on the old version. That said, I have two more things to tell you all before moving into the Review Responses. During the next chapter, we will be getting into a bit more of the action sequences of the story, so I hope you will like them. Lastly, in this chapter, I will be introducing so OCs and would like to let you know that some of them may seem similar to you as they were all influenced by other anime characters I have I know. Some are more heavily influenced than others, so you may be able to figure out which series has the characters they were influenced by. Now, on with the Review Responses._

Justin chapter 4. Jan 5: I love this little masterpiece and I hope it flourishes into something beautiful. _ **~~~ I am glad that I have been able to invoke such a response from you and hope that as I continue the story, it will remain as one that you love to read.**_

bladetri chapter 4. Dec 21, 2018: like XD **_~~~ I am happy that you do and hope you will continue to like XD_**

GreenTea chapter 4. Dec 23, 2018: Will you give a backstory, as to why Tony Stark was at Izuku's school to begin with.  
Was he there, recruiting possible Avengers candidates, or, at the request of S.H.I.E.L.D.? That is the only fault, that I can nit-pick at. Thank you for the story. **_~~~ You are welcome for the story, as for your nit-pick, I will be touching on it in this chapter via Flashback but there is more to it than what I have currently shown. I simply did the Flashback in this chapter to show you that I did have a reason for Tony to be at Izuku's school. In fact, I have an entire chapter worth of a reason for why Tony was there. I just am waiting for the story to reach a point for me to introduce the information._**

HankFlamion18 chapter 4. Dec 24, 2018: Awesome! Though the fact that All Might got brushed off instantly makes Midoriya seem more like a petulant brat rather than a prideful Saiyan, remember, Vegeta took Babidi's offer and would have used the Dragon Balls to make himself immortal. I'm super psyched for the story, thanks for posting it here! _**~~~ Your welcome, and I can see where you are coming from, however, I hope you can see mine. Firstly, Izuku had only just awoken to his Saiyan nature and is having an extremely hard time understanding the new emotions that it is causing him to feel. Additionally, he had been looked down on, ridiculed, and even been flat out abused by those with quirks and only having a literal handful of people that were nice to hime that even had quirks. Then you have Vegeta that as you said, was going to USE the Dragon Balls to make himself immortal. The key word being** use **. Just as he Used Babidi to accomplish what HE wanted, as Vegeta had no intention of following what Babidi wanted, he simply used Babidi to reawaken his evil mentality and power him up because Babidi had what Vegeta wanted. All Might, on the other hand, didn't. Yes, he was offering Izuku a quirk but, by the point that he had, Izuku had already had his dreams crushed by the same man and then turned around and did the very thing that the mand said would be impossible. By that point, Izuku had already begun to subconsciously realize that he didn't need a quirk. Thus, All Might's actions simply brought that realization into Izuku's** **consciously** **line of thought, in turn, making him no longer want a quirk.**_

KimPossiblefanboy818 chapter 4. Jan 10: Great story, keep going! Also, what happened to his tail lol it hadn't been mentioned once since the bathroom. ** _~~~ Indeed I will keep going and I am glad you think that the story is great. As for Izuku's tail, it is still there and will be getting referenced much more often then what it has been starting next chapter._**

keeperofmagick chapter 4. Jan 11: Nice story please update soon. And try one with Isuzu getting the powers of all witches from soul eater as his quirk of being the last after his mother is killed ** _I thank you for the compliment. As for the Soul Eater MHA crossover idea you have suggested, I am sorry, but that more than likely won't happen for a long time as I have only seen a few episodes of Soul Eater and I would need to see far more before I even attempted such an undertaking due to me knowing that the Soul Eater fanbase is a fairly large one and I wouldn't want to upset too many of the fans by not doing a good enough job of upholding key elements of the series._**

Now, on with the story and please Remember to Review or even PM me.

 **Chapter 5**

Tony Stark, aka the Pro Hero Iron Man, was currently pushing the limits of his tech as he flew towards Japan. Ever grateful when Peper sent him the fight plan that she had filed for him, as the last things that he needed right now were Fighter Jets trying to shoot him out of the sky, only to result in an international incident due to him currently being more than willing to destroy them. However, as grateful as he was for Peper's action and level headed thinking, he was even more worried about Izuku. As the last time that he had spoken with Inko Midoriya, she had asked him to ensure her son's safety. Which, he had thought he had been doing by giving the kid the space he needed to work through the initial stages of his grief. Not only that, but the more he thought about it, the more he could see that Hawk Eye had been right and that he needed to strangle Fury for causing things situation in the first place.

 **Flashback**

Tony Stark was a rather relaxed man, however, the one thing that ALWAYS had him on edge was being inside of ANY S.H.I.E.L.D. controlled area or personnel. Simply put, the areas and officers always had him on full red alert as he just couldn't bring himself to fully trust the one in charge, Nick Fury. Yes, Tony may have trusted that Nick Fury only wished to good, sadly, that is where Tony's trust in the man started and stopped. As the two could hardly ever see eye to eye on how things should go. That, and the man only seemed to contact him with bad news pertaining to some sort of threat or to inform him that he was the target.

"About time you got here Stark," stated the gruff voice of the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Nice to see you too Nick. So, tell me, _Number Two_ , what's up?" Iron Man said as he plopped down in a chair.

"There was an energy spike in Japan, that is unlike anything else in the world. Our best scientist compared it to ever energy signature we know of. Including all known Asgardian energy signatures, you name it, we compared it. Though that's not the bad part, the bad part is when we showed Thor, he turned paler than a corpse before he hauled ass back to Asgard saying something about a returning and that his father must be notified lest the universe be lost. Then, when we showed Dr. Banner, the other guy took over and refused to give back control before he booked it out of here like hell just cracked open behind him," Fury said bluntly.

"Let me see it," Stark demanded as Fury slid a tablet over to him.

Looking over the data, the famed Iron man began to develop a nervous sweat and his skin lost its color.

"Please tell me you notified Japan's government of this," Tony said as he looked up with an expression that would have made you think that he had just had a stare down with death.

"What didn't our scientist notice?" Fury asked with a serious tone.

"Only that this Energy Signature is as strong as the combination of three Arc reactors being hit with a Nuke and that it's being generated _organically._ To make a proverbial shit pile worse, if this level of energy was channeled right, with how dense it already is compared to other energy signatures, the entire planet could be lost." Stark informed

"I'll alert the Japanese, you get your ass there and find what the hell is putting out that signature," Fury ordered out with stark quickly doing as he had been told, as now was not the time for arguments.

 **Hours later**

" _Sir, I just detected an energy spike,_ " spoke the billionaire's AI.

"Is it what we're looking for," Tony questioned through what looked like a Bluetooth earpiece.

" _Quite possibly, there are several varied factors, however, the basis of the signature was the same,_ " Jarvis replied

"Where at," Tony demanded moments before glyph-like symbols lit up on his sunglasses. ' _Makes sense that it came from a middle school. Those places are like nuclear booms filled with emotional steroids. So, maybe this new type of energy is some new type of quirk that needs an emotional trigger to activate for the first time rather than age._ '

 **Flashback End**

No sooner had Izuku nodded, then a Red and gold blur slammed down on the ground between the three of them. In turn, separating Izuku from Momo and Maria.

"Izuku, are you ok?" Iron Man questioned as he raised from the crotch that he had landed in with his repulsors trained on Momo and Maria.

"W… What are you doing here?" Izuku asked with disbelief pouring from his words.

" _Sir, identities confirmed, they are the civilians. Specifically Momo, and Maria Yaoyorozu of the Yaoyorozu family that founded and owns the Yaoyorozu Corporation."_ stated the robotic voice of Jarvis.

Powering down his repulsors, Tony turned to Izuku, knelt down to be eye level with the humanoid Saiyan, placed a hand on each of the boy's shoulders, and had the faceplate of his helmet pull back.

"What am I doing here? What wouldn't I be doing here? I had heard you were attacked. So, it's only natural that I would have come running to ensure that you were ok. For one, your mother's first and last request of me was that I keep you safe. Though that is only part of it, Izuku, there may be variables of how our pasts have played out but, they are still nearly identical. Which, has made it so that I see you like you were my own son, even if I've only known you for a week." Tony stated.

Yes, Iron Man knew he wasn't acting the part of his aloof personality, however, he didn't really give a damn. He had come to see Izuku as his own son and having a scarily similar past had enabled him to know what it was that the young boy was secretly wanting most. Something that the Stark was intent on giving, no matter the cost, as he refused to treat Izuku in the same manner that his old man had treated him.

Upon hearing the Hero's word, Izuku was unable to retrain his tears and was soon seen latching onto the man as he began sobbing. As from the moment that he had met the man before him, Izuku couldn't stop himself from wondering if the relationship between them was what it was like to have a father. Something that Izuku had always wanted, even if his mother would constantly be giving him letters from his father. Due mostly to the fact that Izuku knew that his mother would've stopped at nothing to ensure he had a happy life, even if that meant faking that his father had sent him letters.

 **Later**

Not long after Izuku had finally regained control over his emotions, Tony informed him that he needed to take care of something but would always have time if he needed something or to simply talk. All the while, being careful to never give the green haired boy anything that would lead him to suspect that the older male was up to something.

After the billionaire flew off, both Momo and Maria were quick to usher the young boy into yet another limousine. With the vehicle heading in a seemingly random direction the moment that the three were inside of it. What followed, was a comfortable silence settling between the three of the occupants of the limousine. As each of them comfortably followed the line of their own thoughts.

* * *

' _Well, Inko was right, her boy definitely has a sharp mind. He even understood all of the legal terminologies that Inko and I put into the fake marriage arrangement papers for me to test him with. He was even able to pick up on the terms, as well as the effects, of the arrangement that took Inko and me months to work through. I was already sure that he would make Momo happy as her husband, but with this little test I have no doubts left that he would be able to fully support her in any endeavor she may take on, without her having to deal with the problems as she has to guide Izuku through why they were problems. Honestly, they both could be done with their schooling if they wanted. Though it's for the best that they aren't, as it will give Momo a chance to gain real friends, and it will hopefully help Izuku let go of this cold and calculated exterior that he has built around himself after Inko's death. It will also give them a chance to get to know one another in an environment that will allow them to build a bond that could exceed the bonds of friendship like Inko and I hopped._ ' Maria thought to herself with a serious expression on her face until her last thought ran through her mind as she was unable to keep a smile from her face as she began envisioning making wedding plans with her daughter.

* * *

' _This is Midoriya -san, he's nothing like what mother told me. Mother said that he was a shy, warm, smart, and caring person. Yet all I have seen is him have a cold attitude underneath the guise of kindness. Could this attitude have been born from his own Mother's death, form other factors, or perhaps from a combination of his Mother's death_ and _other factors. He has had rather… extreme… emotional outburst when he has shown emotions beyond that of common courtesies. If that truly is the case, then I should try to help him. As that is what a hero would do._ ' Momo thought to herself as she gained a determined expression upon the last thought running through her mind before she began to attempt to think up as many different means that she could to do as she hoped she would be able to do.

After all, this boy was the boy that her mother had made it clear that she not only thought that this boy would become the man she would marry but would make her happy as well. So, how could she, in good conscience, turn her back on him when her mother had NEVER been wrong about matters of importance. Yet even then, Momo felt driven to help Izuku recover as how could she ever hope to one day call herself a Heroine if she knowingly turned a blind eye to someone who was in such need of help.

* * *

' _Is this really happening, how… how could this not be a dream? First, a girl that is beautiful enough to be a model, even if she's clearly around my age, shows such kindness to me, something that no one here in Japan has ever done from the time I was diagnosed as quirkless, especially any girls. Secondly, I am told that my family was not only rich, but owns a secret company that ONLY does business with high ranking Heros, the government, or EXTREMELY wealthy clients. Third, I find out from the said girl's mother that she was not only my mother's friend, but they had arranged for us to possibly be married, with several safeguards to ensure we wouldn't be trapped in a loveless marriage. Finally, the man who not only has treated me like a son, but I had come to see as what a father should be, tells me that he sees me as his son. If this really is a dream, then, please… please don't let me wake up._ ' Izuku thought to himself with him struggling to keep his tears within himself as memories of how lonely he had been, since his mother had died and he had fought with the man that had seemingly been born to act as his father about staying in Japan, flashed through his mind.

However, time was flying far faster than any of the three had even realized and they were all pulled out of their minds when the driver announced that they had reached their destination.

Upon exiting the vehicle, Naruto was shocked by what he saw before him as before him, was not only an absolutely massive complex, but every one of the large structures had a massive Capsule Corp logo in them somewhere. In addition to that, Izuku's small group was currently parked out front of the largest building, that was a skyscraper standing in the middle of all of the buildings. With the trio facing a rather large amount of people standing in front of the entrance to the building, all of whom were wearing either a black and white maid outfit or a black and white butler suit. With the sole exception being that of the woman that was standing in between the two lines of maids and butlers at the very front of the line. In turn, completely blocking Izuku from even attempting to pass by the first butler and maid without encountering the woman.

"I am afraid that this is where we will have to leave you for today," Maria stated from her set in the limo after the door had automatically closed behind Izuku and the window had rolled down. In turn, causing the woman to gain just enough of Izuku's attention for him to subconsciously process what he was told. "Normally, we would accompany you to ensure you would be comfortable here, however, Momo's father is going to be an absolute mess until he can see that his little girl is safe and sound. Honestly, that man would have bolted out of his conference meeting just to have been at the meeting spot when we got the news that Momo had been attacked. Well, he would have if it weren't for his mother being on the board of our company. Anyway, you'll be safe here, after all, all this land is your's and all of the Capsule Corp employees are fiercely loyal to the owning family. So, you have nothing to worry about, and if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call, as even if you and Momo decide not to marry, our families have still been close for generations."

Upon seeing Izuku numbly nod his head, Maria rolled up the window and the limo pulled away. Then, no sooner then the limo had started to pull away, then Izuku found himself approached by the woman that had been blocking his path to the front entrance. As she did so, Izuku finally forced himself through his nerves by falling back on the walls he had constructed around himself. In turn, fully allowing him to take in the woman's appearance.

Though the woman approaching him was wearing a maid outfit, just as the others were, hers was far different than the others. Which, was mostly thanks to the woman's maid attire not adhering to the same black and white coloring the made up the other maids' uniforms. In fact, the woman's outfit was like that of a cross between a Western Maid Outfit and a Kimono Maid Outfit. As it consisted of blue and white, as well as having the Kimono design as the basis of the outfit's construction. As it looked like that of a Kimono with slight western alterations to it. Thus, instead of a relatively short skirt, the skirt reached down to her ankles where could find a pair of white one-inch heels over royal blue stocking-like material. Then, over the kimono was a white apron that ran underneath the blue Obi that matched the royal blue coloring of the primarily Kimono-like outfit, with the Obi-cord being white. Additionally, the apron reached to ruffly where her knees were and the last inch of the apron was frilled hem. Then, were the sleeves for a Kimono Maid Outfit were normally baggy and loose, the sleeves of this outfit hugged the woman's arms down to her wrist. Where one could see white frilly fabric that acted as a small hem and on the shoulders part of the outfit, they were puffed out slightly. Finally, the entire outfit as scattered white rose petals covering it for the design and a frilly white maid headband was placed just behind the woman's bangs.

As for the woman's appearance, it was clear to even that of Izuku that the woman held an almost otherworldly beauty to her. As she had a heart-shaped face, silver eyes, and white hair that was gathered into a high ponytail. She had on royal blue eyeliner and a bit of light red lipstick had been applied to her lips.

"Welcome to Midoriya tower, Midoriya-sama." The maid stated as she bowed to the young teen. "My name is Fuyunobara, and I am the Head Maid. If you will follow me, I will show you to the other head servants as well as your personal attendant." The woman said in such a serious tone and expression that it almost seemed as though she was entirely emotionless.

Nonetheless, Izuku nodded his head and soon found himself in what looked to be a living room that had two couches two loveseats, and one recliner chair that formed a square-like, u, with the two couches making up the legs, the two loveseats making up the curve, and the reclining chair connecting them all. Yet Izuku wasn't given a chance to take in anything else about the room as he soon found himself sitting in the reclining chair with the other spots being taken up by those he assumed were the other head servants, most of whom were female.

"From the end to those closest to you, you have…" Fuyunobara attempted to introduce until she was cut off by a bit of giggling.

"Fuyunobara, though I find it courteous of you to attempt to introduce us to the new head of the Midoriya family, I believe we are all quite capable of doing so ourselves. As well as us giving our own introductions to be more beneficial for the new head as it will allow him a glimpse of our personality. Would you not agree." Asked the woman that was the furthest from Izuku as she used her hand to cover her mouth as she giggled.

"Oh come on sis, you know that Fuyunobara is just trying to do her job as the head maid, so cut her some slack." stated the male sitting next to her after having clearly heard the well-hidden threat that had been veiled behind a kind tone.

"Uh, of course _you_ would say that. After all, your nothing more than a perverted man that has his eyes set on Fuyunobara after having each of your attempts, to use your uncanny ability to remove a woman's undergarments without even disturbing her outfit, utterly failed." Snapped the woman sitting across from the first as she glared at the woman's brother.

"I take offense to that, I'm no pervert, I am simply a connoisseur of women. Though you can hardly blame me for having worked so hard to develop my skill that you so despise, I mean, the expressions that women make when they don't have their underwear on, even when they're still dressed, is simply too cute not to bring out. Also, you can't fault me for wanting to see Fuyunobara with that expression, after all, she is the cutest one of you ladies." The male retorted, causing the second woman's gaze to narrow even further, and Fuyunobara to gain a nearly invisible blush that only went unnoticed thanks to everyone having their attention on the argument instead of her.

Coughing into her fist to regain her composure, Fuyunobara instantly noticed that her actions had also garnered the attention of all those present, to which she was quick to play off her action.

"I believe it would be best for us to get back to the matter at hand, and for you two to… discuss such matters at a later time and location." Fuyunobara stated from her spot on the loveseat that was to Izuku's immediate right.

Nodding her head, the first woman got up and positioned herself to be in the center of the, U, as well as facing Izuku.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Midoriya-sama, My name is Asami Miyamoto but most simply Miya, and I will be your new academic instructor until you can go to UA. After which, I will become you tooter to help ensure you understand all that you are being taught and that UA is teaching to the standard that you deserve. My quirk is known as Reflex, and has allowed me to master the use of weapons that, had nearly all knowledge on how to use them as they were extended, forgotten long before the dawn of quirks." The now identified Asami said in a very caring and kind tone.

As the woman spoke, Izuku took in her appearance and the only thing that Izuku could think was that this woman's, appearance and attitude screamed tradition. As Asami is a slender yet shapely woman with fair skin and dark blue eyes. She has waist-length white hair with shorter bangs in a hime style. Yet when her hair caught the light at the right angle, it gained a faint purple hue to it. Additionally, she was wearing the traditional attire of a Miko, albeit, with a different color scheme, that consists of a dark pink to borderline red hakama, a white haori with a blue sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon that only partially held her hair in place. Izuku also noted that as the woman spoke, he somehow ended up with a file in his lap that showed her three sizes to be B 87 / W 56 / H 87, her weight to be 99.208 pounds, her height to be 5.2 feet.

After Asami had sat down, The second woman attempted to follow her example but was cut off by Asami's brother who started his introduction from where he was seated next to his sister.

"Yo, the Name's Akatsuki Smith, Quirkless, though I do specialize in Energy Manipulation with a bit of know-how in KI usage. Though that last one is rather limited as Lady Inko had only been able to give me a few sparse lessons before she had passed, and everything else I know about KI I have learned through experimenting with it. As such, I'll be your Fitness instructor, Nutritional specialist, and overall badass combat instructor. Oh, I'm also a lover of women, and Asami's half brother, who will be helping me teach you not only how to use weapons but how to counter them." The no identified Akatsuki stated in a confident tone, that held an American accent despite him having some subtle Asian features, as he leaned back in his spot.

As Izuku looked at the man in question and took in his appearance, the green haired boy couldn't help but think that the man before him screamed "cool guy". Which, wasn't hard as the man in question did have the very muscular physique, that most men that were considered the type, were known to have. Honestly, the man looked like a bodybuilder had been crammed into the body of a swimmer. He had messy dark black hair that seemed to be naturally spiky but had been forcibly combed back to reach down to the base of his neck, and this only severed to bring out his silver eyes. The outfit that he had on consisted of a black high collared spandex musical shirt that reached halfway up his throat, black spandex-like pants, he had on a dark blue and tribal-like waistband with white hemming and tribal-like designs that was made up of four segments. Of which, the two side segments were overlapping the segments that covered his lower back and half of his abs. In the center of the waistband, were two brown belts right next to each other and held the segments of the waistband together as well as on his person. He also had to leather straps that were slightly separated from each other running over his shoulders and connecting to a leather strap at the bottom of his rib cage. Over the straps on his chest, was a silver chest plate, with matching silver pauldron that only covered his shoulders. Then, he had a spandex elbow brace sleeve for each arm that ran from halfway up his biceps to covering his hands in a similar manner as that of fingerless gloves. Additionally, he had a silver arm guard on both arms that looked to be formed from multiple overlapping plates and ran from the back of his hand to his elbow. On each of his thighs were four straps of leather, two were wrapped around his thigh and two were used to form an, x, on the front of each of his thighs and in between the first two straps. The straps were also spread out enough that they covered the middle third of his thighs. On is shins there were metal shin guards that were the same silver coloring as his metal arm guards, chest plate, and pauldrons. Yet the shin guards themselves only covered the front of his shins and had a brown leather strap at the top and bottom of them that was located on the inner part of his shins. As the straps held the shin guards closed over the heavy duty boots that reached to the man's knees. Also, at the top of the shin guards was a bit of excess metal that was used to protect the man's knees.

"More like a scourge of all women," stated the second woman as she got up and followed Asami's example. "My name is Hakuren, my quirk is called Element Bender, and it allows me to manipulate all forms of water. Also, I am the head of security for all of Capsule Corp."

No sooner had the Identified Hakuren stood up, the Izuku noticed how her very presence demanded your attention like that of a commanding officer. Which, ironically fit her choice of clothing as she wore a military tip uniform, with a look in her eyes that made her gaze seem to pierce your very soul. She had long, flowing, dark pink hair that reached to the back of her knees. Her bangs curved around her eyes for the most part as the part of her bangs that didn't were formed into a slightly curved triangle in-between her eyes bring them out more for whoever was to look at her crystal blue orbs. She had the faintest of tans that would barely make you consider her not to be pale. One could tell by simply looking at her she had never worn makeup in her entire life as was simply a natural beauty. On top of her head, she donned a hat that was visually similar to a British WW2 Peaked Visor Officer Cap, yet, it had the nylon vizor that most modern Officer caps had and where one could see the military insignia, one saw the Capsule Corp logo. The visor itself was black, the Capsule Corp logo was as Izuku had always seen it thus far, but the main material that made up the cap was that of crimson fabric. Thus, her military-like uniform fell within the same color palette as her cap, with the main body of her outfit being crimson that was accentuated by the secondary color of black. A fact that was only made apparent by the fact of her having folded down the collar of her uniform to show the black interior. The jacket of her outfit looked to be a cross between an Officer's Dinner Dress Jacket and a Sports Jacket of a suit as it was buttoned like a Sports Jacket but was designed like an Officer's Dinner Dress Jacket. The fact that she was not wearing a shirt underneath it was only made apparent by both not being able to see one as well as the generous amount of Hakuren's bust that could be seen even with the jacket being fully buttoned. This was followed by a mini skirt looked to have had its fabric folded over on itself several times with the outer strips being crimson and the inner strips being black. In addition to this, Hakuren had on a pair of crimson high heel boots that reached all the way up to the middle of her thighs. Yet the last and final touch to Hakuren's outfit was that she also had a Rapier sword attached to her hip.

Following Hakuren, was another girl that had been sitting directly to her side and who once again followed Asami's own example.

"I am happy to finally meet Inko's son, my name is Kurenai no Shizuku and I am the head of research and development for Capsule Corp. My quirk is called Hyper Mind and allows me to raise my intelligence when thinking about any technical problem. However, the longer I use it, the dryer my eyes become until I am forced to stop. I can also only used it for five hours within a twenty-four hour period." Kurenai stated as Izuku as unable to avoid noticing the perverted lear she had in her eyes.

When Izuku took in Kurenai's appearance, one of the first things that he saw was that she had long red hair that had been braided before it was pulled into a bun on the back of her head. For her outfit, Kurenai was wearing a halter crop top with a high collar that reached halfway up her neck. The top itself had a diamond on the chest, yet apart from that the top completely wrapped around the chest area of her torso. Additionally, Kurenai was wearing detached sleeves that resemble a cheongsam. This was followed by her having a skirt that reached her ankles and would have made any movement of her legs impossible if it weren't for the long slits on both sides of the skirt reaching to just below her hips. After this, one could find flats on her feet with her entire outfit being made from what appeared to be white silk. However, the thing that stood out most about Kurenai, was her eyes as they were gold in color and seemed to have a slight glow to them as well.

Then, Izuku noted much like Asami, that as the woman spoke, he somehow ended up with a file in his lap that showed her three sizes to be B 95 / W 58 / H 91, her weight to be 103.617 pounds, her height to be 5.2 feet.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way, we will leave you to get acquainted with your new home. Should you need us for any reason, please use this, and please, don't hesitate to do so. We all owe our lives to the Midoriya Family and wish to help you in any way that we can." Fuyunobara said as she handed Izuku a small remote with four directional buttons, a power button, and a selection button. After pocketing the small device, he looked up only to find that he was already alone.

* * *

As Izuku found himself walking through the penthouse of his new skyscraper-sized home, he decided to start his by going in a random direction. Thus, leading the search of his new home to start with him entering what had clearly been his mother's office. Provided that the desk, computer, and bookshelves spanning three of the four walls was a correct indication.

Yet upon entering the room, Izuku could feel the lingering presence of his mother's KI drafting through the room. However, what the young green haired boy found strange, was that it was most heavily concentrated on a seemingly random point on the shelves that was placed on the bookshelf that was directly behind what had been his mother's office chair.

Placing his hand on the spot that he felt had the highest concentration of his mother's KI, nothing happened. It was then that a hypothesis formed in Izuku's mind, one that he decided to follow. Thus, upon him following his hypothesis, Izuku was surprised to find his vision being blinded by a mass amount of light. When the light faded, the young man was created to the sight of a lab and what's more, his mother.

 **That's it for this time, I hope you like the chapter and please remember to Review or even PM me.**


	6. Final messages, new people, and a debut

**_Hello again, I have yet another chapter for all of you and hope you like it. Also, I want to let you all know that_** keeperofmagick ** _has challenged me to write a story and we have discussed the parameters that I needed to know to write it. So, look forward to it as I will be working on getting the first chapter out soon, and it will be another MHA themed Fanfiction._**

 ** _Now, on with the story and please remember to leave a review._**

 **Chapter 6**

Izuku found himself in a state of disbelief as he stared at his mother, a woman that was supposed to be dead. Yet even knowing this, even knowing that he had held her dead body in his arms, the young teen couldn't stop himself from hoping as his body shook with tears and mucus leaking from their perspective areas of his face.

" _Izuku, if you're watching this, then I am no longer in this world._ " Began Izuku's mother.

However, if the ever so slight mechanical tone to her voice, or the static-like flicker the raced over her body, hadn't broken Izuku's hope, then was his "mother," said most certainly had. Yet even with his hope shattered, Izuku wasn't given a reprieve as his mother's voice continued on. Forcing Izuku, to push through his anguish and pay attention to his mother's final message.

" _So, even though I have done all I could to shield you from the history of our ancestors, I must ask that you understand. I only did so to protect you Izuku, as should you've become a Hero with our families ancient power, there would have been NO going back. You would have been faced with one hardship after another due to our ancestors having made a very legendary name for themselves. Many loved them for the name they had made but, even more, feared them for that same name. As they were warriors that the Heros of today, even that of All Might himself, couldn't even hope to compare to. In fact, their name was so legendary and feared, that even with their legend having been removed from the awareness of this world, countless other world and races pass it on with reverence. Waring each of the future generations of what you would now be capable of. Which, was why our family went into hiding when our legend had painted too much of a target on this planet, and only recently began to practice the use for KI once more. However, if I have died, I know it will be because something has forced me to use the power of our ancestors. Knowing this, I made preparations to ensure you would be able to learn to harness the power of our ancestors even if I was no longer here, this room is one of them. Yet before you do, please think it over, as should you use all that I have put in place for you, you will become not only a Hero that All Might could only dream of being, but Earth's only safeguard to the other races in the universe that use KI to force their will onto others, killing all that stand in there way._ " Izuku's "mother," said before her projection vanished and was left with a projection of a yes and no button.

Taking a moment to take in all that his mother had said to him, Izuku's mind quickly came to the decision that he KNEW that he had to make.

"I'm sorry, mom, but the decisions already been made for me," Izuku said with tears streaming down his face.

Izuku could now finally seeing just WHY his mother had been so upset when she saw his tail had appeared. He knew his mother wanted him safe, to not have a life of nothing but fighting and preparing for the next fight. Yet, he could already feel what his new instincts screaming for him to choose, and to make matters worse, he could feel those same instincts quickly gaining ground as it was aided by his deep seeded wish to be a Hero.

 **Time Skip**

Night had come to the land of Japan, and standing, on top of the antenna on the top of the tallest skyscraper in the immediate area, a figure looked down upon the city sprawling out before them.

The figure was had on a neoprene-like, long-sleeve shirt, that had a turtleneck reaching all the way up the figure's neck, and was black in color with a dark green line running along the sides of the turtleneck, over the top of his shoulders, and down the sleeves. This was followed by a shoulder pauldron, which could be found on both shoulders, that was formed around the figure's shoulders on all sides, looked to be made out of two pieces, attached directly to the sleeves, was white, with a green strip in the middle. Over the figure's hands, were a pair of fingerless gloves that ran over his long sleeve to the joint for his elbow. Attached to the fingerless gloves, was a set of forearm guards that were dark green, and had an additional plate that covered the entire back of his hand, excluding the figure's fingers. There was also a gap between the forearm guards and the plated armor for the figure's hand to enable movement of their hands at their wrist. The forearm guards were attached to the glove by an inch thick band that wrapped around the underside of the arm just before the joint for the elbow and the joint for the wrist. Over the figure's torso, there was body armor that hugged the figure's shoulders by two dark green straps that were an inch wide, half an inch thick, and looked like they were made from multiple rectangular pieces. The body armor itself had lines of white outlining the curve that went under the armpit, pectorals, abs, and thigh guards. For the most part, the body armor was dark blue with a slight shine to it that made it look black when the light wasn't hitting it right. However, both the area covering the figure's abdominal and the thigh guards, looked to consist of several dark green segments stacked on top of one another. Also, both the area of the body armor covering the figure's abdominal, and the two jetting thigh guards, were shaped to look like that of elongated ovals that had the curve of one end cut off. Over the figure's face was covered by a metal respirator that was diamond-shaped, has eight holes that were spaced over the four sides of the diamond, and had several rectangular pieces of metal leading up to what appeared to be over the ear headphones. Giving the figure the appearance of having a perpetual smile. The headphones were circular in appearance and had several buttons bordering what seemed to be a circular dial, with them being black with a green light running around the dial. From the headphones, extended red visors that covered both eyes of the figure and connected together over the figure's nose. Additionally, the visor screen looked to be fused into the top edge of the respirator. Wrapping around the base of the fingers head, and connecting the back side of the figure's headphones, was a green band that was outlined in white. Form top of that band, was a hood that pulled over the figure's head and attached to the top of the visor, hiding the figure's hair from view. Plus, the hood had large, rabbit-like ears standing from it, and had a bit of protective armor, as well as padding, on the underside to secretly help protect against head injury. For the lower extremities, the figure had on dark green, Gi pants that billowed out like pirate pants, held up by a black obi, and had black cloth wrapping over them around his ankles, just above his black and white martial arts shoes. Yet the thing that stood out most about the figure, was the… furry obi cord wrapped around his waist, if for no other reason then the color making to seem out of place.

However, the figure wasn't weaponless, as he had several visible weapons on his person. Starting with him having a red collapsible nightstick attached to the side of both his forearm guards. This was followed by him having two combat knives attached to each side of his abdomen. Then, he had two Katanas strapped to his back, with the sheaths mounted vertically on each of his shoulder-blades, making the handles parallel with his neck, and a quiver mounted between them. To finish off his offensive capabilities, the male figure had an additional quiver on his right thigh guard and a collapsible compact bow in a holster on his left thigh guard.

Raising a finger to one of the buttons on his headphone, the figure had a white targeting circle and several other hieroglyphic symbols light up on the red visor in the same instant that he pushed the button.

" _What are we looking for?"_ asked a clearly feminine and child-like voice that had the faintest hint of a robotic tone to it.

"Anything out of place, specifically, those exhibiting elevated breathing, endorphins, or KI levels that are abnormal, regardless of a quirk or not." Came the order of a male voice that seemed to be around the age of one who had just entered their early adult years despite the figure's small stature.

Then, as if the figure had perfectly timed the end of their response, the targeting circle stopped moving as a high pitched with the headphones emitting a pitched beeping.

"What do we have?"

" _Four signatures in a secluded alleyway, scans show them to be female, and the endorphin level of one indicates they're in distress."_

"Quirks?"

" _The KI flow readings suggest three are quirked while the one in distress is not."_

Having heard all he needed to, the male figure moved into action. Leading the unknown male to leap from the antenna before quickly and quietly land on the roofs a good deal away. With him seemingly gliding through the air, almost as though he was simply defending in a pool of water. The Figure then leaped from the building, only for his previous actions repeating themselves after he had reached the peak of his jump. With this same sequence of events repeating themselves until he landed on top of the buildings that made up the alley. After which, the figure began to listen in on, as well as record, what was happening below his current position.

Every fiber of his being may have been screaming for him to immediately intervene, but he needed evidence to stop this from continuing any further.

 **With those in the alleyway**

"Please, Saya, don't hurt me. I… I'll do better, I swear. Just please, stop hurting me." Stated the shaky voice of the quirkless girl, who was positioned to crab crawl away from the other three girls.

"Shut the hell up you little bitch, you could have avoided all of this. All you had to do was keep your freak trap shut, buy us lunch each day and act like a good little freak of nature by entertaining us. Instead, you ran and ratted on us to our parents, getting our allowances cut off for the month. So, you needed to cough up the cash, yet what did you do to the guy I so graciously arranged to fuck a quirkless freak like you so you could make OUR money. You kicked him in the balls when you should have simply let him have his way with you LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO YOU, DUMB BITCH!" The girl identified as Saya said as her two pigtails of her pink hair, that reached to her mid back, burst into flames.

This was followed by Saya's two lackeys activating their quirks, consisting of one having electricity wrapping around her hands to the point that they looked to have been made out of it. However, the other seemingly became a blur, yet the figure's keen eyes were able to make out the blur of movement being that of the girl hopping from one foot to the other.

Seeing as how the girls were about to make their move, the figure leaped into action, literally. With the figure sicking a superhero landing between the three, would be attackers. In turn, causing the ground to crater underneath him upon doing so.

"Big mistake," The figure said menacingly as he slowly raised from his crouched stance, with him quickly tapping a button on his headphones before turning the dial. Causing for all other noises to be drowned out of the figure as the music flowed into his ears. "for I! AM! HERE!"

 **(start Over and Under by Egypt Central)**

No sooner had he stated those words than he had to suppress his urge to hurl, as he was keenly aware of just how "All Might-like" he sounded. Alas, he couldn't deny the comforting effect that, that grouping of words had, and he knew the girl behind him needed reassurance. So, the figure forced himself to not upchuck his dinner and focus on the matter at hand. After all, he had a job to do.

Which, proved to be rather prudent as no sooner had those words left his lips, then he was having to sidestep several fists, followed by breaking out his nightsticks to ram the butts of them into the palms of the second girl who had tried to charge him from behind. Effectively stopping the girls attack with the nightsticks sucking up her power. Resulting in her powering the special feature of the blunt weapons, causing them both to be wrapped in enough electricity that he was effectively holding two whips of lighting.

"Lights out, sparky," the figure said as he planted a boot into the girl's gut, making her spit out saliva before she flew back into the wall of the alleyway, where the back of her head slammed against the wall. In turn, nocking the girl unconscious.

The figure then instantly used the electric whips to catch the flaming pigtails, that struck at him like lunging snakes, by having one whip, per pigtail, spiral its way along the girl's hair until the ends touched her head. This caused the girls to scream as the electricity coursed through her mind until she passed out with her hair returning to normal. Yet just before the whips faded from existence, the figure used them to put the girl into the path of the only remaining girl, causing her to take the punch to the head, that had been aimed for the figure, for good measure.

"Looks like it's down to you and me, twinkle toes," the figure remarked, getting the already frustrated girl to snarl before she lunged.

As the girl lunged, she threw a sloppy right hook due to her fury and frustration. Which, when combined with his knowledge of the girl's fight style, that he learned when dodging her earlier punches, easily allowed for the figure to simply grab the girl's wrist with one hand, pull her past him and grab her by the back of her head, before he slammed her head first into the ground. Effortlessly sending her into the land of dreams.

 **(end song)**

Once done, the figure turned to the victim.

"Your unhurt, correct Mis," the figure asked with concern clear in his voice.

"Yes, um, who… who are you," the girl asked as the figure turned and tied up the downed girls with capture tape that he pulled out from behind his obi. Followed by him then pulling out a flash drive and plugged it into his headset.

"I am The Quirkless Vigilante: Renegade," the now know Renegade stated before he unplugged the Flash drive and tossed it to the shocked girl and turned to leave, only to stop upon hearing the girl's desperate plea for him to wait.

"So, you mean you're like me?" The girl asked, with a twinge of regret to her voice.

"Why not ask what you really want to know," the figure said, with him turning to face the girl as he crossed his arms over her chest. Clearly waiting for the now wide-eyed girl to do as he had instructed.

"C… CAN I BE A HERO LIKE YOU," the girl exclaimed after a moment had passed for the reality to sink in, with her eyes crushed closed and her hands holding the edge of her skirt in tight fists. Making Renegade unable to help but recall his own memories of when he was in the very position as the girl before him.

"I will not lie to you, you who knows the burden of being quirkless as I do. However, you may not like my answer. As such, I can only advise you to take matters into your own hands to MAKE the answer you want. In this world, as it stands now, neither of us could ever be a Hero. As those in control of this, Hero driven world would never allow it. However, if you're serious about helping those in need," the vigilante stated before he threw a card that embedded into the ground before the girl. "Take those Nightsticks to the location on the card, there, you will find one who can instruct you in how to use them. As you have only seen a portion of how they can be used, and when you have mastered them, consider them yours. A helping hand on your path to being a vigilante, until the quirked Heroes have no choice but to acknowledge us as one of them."

As the girl saw Renegade hold out his fist as he finished speaking, she could have sworn that she could see his smile behind his mask.

"I will," the girl said as she closed her eyes once more with tears of joy streaming down her face and the nightsticks held to her chest.

Yet when the girl opened her eyes once more, Renegade was gone. Leaving the girl to collapse the nightsticks and hide them in her pockets before calling the police.

 **The next morning**

Izuku was once again seen among the trash heaps that littered Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. Currently, if one were to be watching him, the would see the young man hurling large pieces of trash into the air, as they were sent flying into the ever-increasing pile of trash that was set to be hauled away.

Normally, the young teen would be carrying the objects over to the pile, however, buy hurling them from the beach to the haul-away-point, Izuku could work on his stamina endurance. Something that he had become keenly aware of after the events of last night.

' _Shit, I really should have listened to Fuyunobara and rested today. But I need to get stronger as well as increase my stamina. Otherwise, I'll be no better than I was last night and have to stop after only stopping two crimes, least I want to have the shit beaten out of me on the third._ ' Izuku thought as he caught his breath and rubbed some of the sore areas of his body, which were thanks to the beating he had gotten at the end of his vigilante patrol the night before. With him having been barely able to stop the last crime without dying due to him running low on steam after stopping two prior crimes.

"YES! SUCH A PASSIONATE WORKOUT, PLEASE, LET ME JOIN YOU!" A voice boomed as a whirlwind of sand plowed towards him, stopping just before it reached him with a massive blast of wind preventing him from being engulfed in an abnormal sandstorm.

Additionally, the sudden wellspring of wind also revealed that it had been a rather tall teen that had approached him. Taking in the teen's appearance, Izuku noted how the teen was not only tall but was a well built young man with buzzed, dark brown hair and black eyes. He was also wearing Jeans, a short sleeve shirt with the image of a hurricane on the front, white Tabi, and traditional Japanese wooden sandals.

"It's a public beach, do what you want," Izuku said in a dismissive tone and went back to doing his workout.

For the brown haired teen, an enraged expression almost distorted his happy expression with images of supposed hero Endeavor running through his mind. Yet before such an occurrence could happen, the young man saw the look in Izuku's eyes. As Izuku's eyes weren't the eyes of a dismissive or condescending person, instead, they were the eyes of a distrusting, and most importantly, pained person. Making it clear that Izuku had only dismissed him from the fear of being hurt.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH, MY NAME IS INASA YOARASHI," the now identified Inasa bellowed, secretly making it his new mission to help the boy before him restore their ability to have faith in others.

"Izuku Midoriya," Izuku replied simply.

"Oh, have you heard about the new vigilante, Renegade," Inasa asked in a lower volume but retained his highly excited tone, as he pulled out his phone and pulled up a news channel before showing the video to Izuku.

 **News**

"We start today's broadcast with a highly controversial story. Last night, a new Vigilante, going by the name of Renegade: The Quirkless Vigilante, made their debut with the arrest of 16 felons. Additionally, it is believed that Renegade then sent videos of his three deads, that lead to the 16 arrests, to local news stations. We warn you now, some viewers may find the following videos to be upsetting." The news anchor said before they played the video of him saving the Quirkless girl, followed by a video of him stopping a purse snatcher, and finished with a video that had clearly come from a surveillance system.

As the first two videos played, Izuku couldn't help but get a slight smirk. Yet when the video shifted to a bank, Izuku's smirk vanished as his mind began to race on why they had the video and thought he sent it in.

 **(start got your six by five finger death punch)**

The video opened with Renegade standing in the center of a bank with the hostages laying on the ground around him as the robbers surrounded him with guns trained on him. With only two not having guns and looking more like they were ready for an all-out brawl.

"How the hell did this guy even know what the hell was happening, we forced the first employee to arrive to let us in and then jumped all the other employees as they got here." One robber yelled in a panic, due to them knowing that the silent alarm hadn't been tripped, as the gun in their hands shook.

Yet, the robbers were sent into a state of surprise when the man before them raised his hands in surrender. However, before the robbers even knew what was happening, ten small balls of light appeared at the tips of the Renegade's fingers and as soon as they appeared the shot away from him to pierce right through the writs of the robbers with guns. Dropping them to the ground as pain flooded their bodies and kept them from using their hands.

This, in turn, left Renegade to deal with two villains, one had their finger turn into blades and the other's hands turned into massive blocks of cement.

"Damit, this job was supposed to get us the money we needed to start our own crew once we off the dead weight," stated the villain with their hands transformed into cement clubs.

"Shut the fuck up focus, we need to shred this guy an get the hell out of here." The other villain stated as he charged forward with his partner following close behind.

Quickly drawing his swords, Renegade blocked the incoming strikes of the villain attempting to make him into a three-dimensional puzzle by cutting through the sides of the vigilante's body with both hands as he tried to cross his arms.

With the blades blocked, Renegade slammed his boot into the villain's chest, sending her flying back. Yet no sooner was the blade-wielding villain sent flying away from him, then Renegade was having to cross his arms above his head to block the incoming blow of a block of concrete that was equal to that of a boulder that had the circumference of ten feet.

Realizing that simply blocking the strike would result in him still taking massive damage, from the impact alone, Renegade sent a KI burst out through his feet. Thus, allowing for the ground underneath him to shatter and absorb most of the impact of the blow thanks to Renegade timing the burst just right.

Sadly, this left Renegade open for the blow of the villain's other concrete covered fist that was sent crashing into Renegade's exposed front. Sending the vigilante flying back toward the hostages.

Attempting to get up, Renegade tried to push himself off the ground only to collapse back down to the ground as pain from his numerous broken bones caused pain to course through his body.

Seeing this, a young child ran forward and touched Renegade's back, only to be yanked back by their mother. Yet the deed had been done and the child's quirk had already been implemented, causing a Green aura to envelop Renegade. Upon the fading of the green aura, Renegade was up and charging toward the larger of the two villains. However, as he did this, he failed to see the villain's partner sneaking up from behind on him and swinging her sword finger. Causing Renegade to release a pained scream as his furry obi cord was cut off. Revealing to actually be a monkey tail.

Not one to be kept down by a little pain, Renegade allowed for his pain to fuel the near instantaneous forming of a cantaloupe-sized KI blast in each of his hands. Which, he then shot a the concrete-wielding villain's chest, sending him blasting out of the bank, and the other at the face of the blade-wielding villain from point blank rage. In turn, causing the woman's fingers to revert back to normal as she was painfully sent into unconsciousness.

 **(end song)**

"Any of you have a flame, or preferably, an electricity Quirk?" Renegade questioned, with a small girl and her father coming up to him as the girl made a finger seemingly turn into a finger-shaped light bulb as electricity could be seen to be randomly encircling her appendage. With each strand of electricity that encircled her finger sprouting out of it and disappearing into it as the connected end of the strand of electricity changed.

"What do you need her to do." the father asked with concern clear in his tone.

"I need you to guide her in cauterizing my wound. A flame quirk or even a lighter would work, however, both would leave me with a higher chance of infection. Though this needs to be done quickly, the blast that I hit the other villain with won't keep him down for long." Renegade stated, with the father nodding and crouching down to guide his daughter as the vigilante turned around.

No sooner was the deed done, then Renegade had the father and daughter backup as he vaporized his tail, as well as the bit of his blood that had dripped, with a KI blast.

"You all should stay in here, it will be safer for you until I finish dealing with him," Renegade said just before he blasted out of the building.

No sooner had Renegade left, then the former hostages surrounded the downed female villain and restrained her as well as the other villains that had already been taken care of by Renegade.

 **That's it for this time, I know, I know, I cut the fight before it was finished. Sorry about that, however, I am sure that you all will like why I did so when you read the next chapter. Anyway, please remember to leave a review.**


End file.
